Partie I: Pour un Enfant
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Les parents d'Ichigo ne trouvent personne pour garder leur enfant. Ils font donc appel à une personne bien particulière. Qui? Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Aizen Sôsuke. Question: Comment cacher le gosse?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **…

Aizen: Ne lisez pas!

Moi: J'ai même pas eu le temps de dire le disclaimer!

Aizen: Moyennant une certaine somme d'argent...

Moi: C'est pour répondre à une commande! Donc, TU te tais!

Aizen: Pour Zorchide?

Moi: Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

Ichigo: Le disclaimer!

Moi: Ah oui! _Bleach_ ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tite Kubo!

Ichigo: Tu peux commencer.

* * *

**Prologue: Une demande bien particulière...**

C'était une belle journée d'été. Une journée où tout le monde voulait aller à la plage, se baigner, sortir avec ses amis. Une journée où l'on voulait manger des glaces, draguer les filles. Entre autres. Les exemples ne manquant pas.

Par cette belle journée d'été, Tatsuki et ses parents étaient partis à la plage emmenant avec eux Inoue Orihime, une nouvelle amie de Tatsuki. Ils auraient bien voulu prendre avec eux Ichigo mais celui-ci devait rester avec ses parents au grand désespoir du petit garçon de quatre ans qui aurait bien voulu s'amuser lui aussi. Mais ses parents voulaient le faire garder par un homme qui devait leur rendre visite l'après-midi même.

Mazaki et Isshin préparaient leur voyage d'une semaine en France. Mazaki voulait visiter Paris et ses monuments depuis qu'elle était sur terre. Elle avait entendu dire par des jeunes shinigami originaires de France que c'était une ville magnifique. Isshin voulant faire plaisir à sa femme pour leur seconde lune de miel avait commencé à préparer leur voyage. Elle avait découvert les billets d'avion dans une enveloppe pour son anniversaire. Elle avait bondi de joie.

Pour leurs vacances, ils laisseraient la clinique aux mains habiles et expertes des différents médecins et des infirmières travaillent pour eux. Ces derniers avaient beaucoup de travail avec les insolations et les coups de soleil pris par des jeunes gens pas prudents du tout face au soleil. En effet, certains d'entre eux avaient omis de mettre de la crème solaire et ils étaient rouge écrevisse. Leurs petite-amies étaient avec eux pour les aider à affronter cette dure épreuve qu'était le coup de soleil.

En parlant de temps. Isshin et Mazaki commençaient fermement à s'inquiéter, leur visiteur aurait du être là à quatorze heures précises et il était déjà quinze heures. Le taxi qui devait les emmener tous deux à l'aéroport devait les chercher à seize heures. Ils se demandaient où il pouvait bien être. C'était à se poser des questions car l'homme qui devait prendre leur gosse et le garder pendant une semaine n'était pas du genre à se perdre, bien au contraire.

Ledit homme s'était perdu. Il tenait le plan de Karakura dans ses mains et sa soeur Mazaki avait mis une croix à l'endroit où elle habitait. Il portait une chemise bleue déboutonnée et un jean bleu. Il avait des cheveux bruns élégamment ébouriffés et portait des lunettes grises carrées. Il avait de beaux yeux bruns et il ne souriait pas du tout. Malgré tout les filles qui passaient à côté de lui le trouvait très beau mais ce compliment qui l'enchantait d'habitude, le laissa de marbre.

En effet, Aizen s'était perdu. Les rues au Japon ne portaient pas de nom! Seuls les quartiers en portaient. Alors qu'à la Soul Society on apprenait par cœur le plan de la Seireitei. Ce qui était une bonne chose en soi mais barbante au possible. Résultat: au lieu de se retrouver au centre ville, il s'était retrouvé à la plage. Le défilé des jeunes filles était donc on ne peut plus conséquent et leurs commentaires l'agaçaient. Ils ne voulaient pas demander leur aide par fierté. Il était quand même le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division tout de même! Il regarda à gauche et à droite et utilisa un sort de Kidô pour retrouver sa soeur et son meilleur ami dans cette grande ville qu'était Karakura. Il se retrouva donc avec une heure de retard (même Zaraki Kenpachi n'était jamais arrivé aussi en retard lors des réunions de Capitaines.)

Il sonna à la porte. Il entendit une voix s'écrier à l'intérieur:

-Ce doit être Sôsuke! Je vais ouvrir!

Mazaki, elle devait s'être inquiétée et il en fallait beaucoup pour l'inquiéter comme un retard inhabituel de son frère toujours ponctuel aux rendez-vous. Parfait.

-Bonjour Sôsuke, entre. Tu ne t'es pas perdu? (Justement.)

Il serra sa soeur dans ses bras. Il adorait le parfum de ses cheveux blond-roux: ils sentaient toujours la fraise.

-Absolument pas! (Le menteur!) Juste quelques hollows qui trainaient dans le coin. Comment vont Isshin et mon neveu préféré Ichigo?

Il était allé clandestinement dans le Monde Réel quatre fois. La première pour leur mariage, la seconde pour la naissance d' Ichigo et la troisième pour son baptême. La dernière en date c'était aujourd'hui. Il ne trouvait pas souvent le temps de rendre visite à sa soeur en raison de ses fonctions de Capitaine. A chaque fois, il devait feindre une quelconque maladie et sa Vice-Capitaine Hinamori Momo se faisait une joie de le remplacer. Il avait tout de suite vu le potentiel du petit garçon et ce dès sa naissance. Mais il jouait les désintéressés devant Isshin et Mazaki.

Mazaki le fit entrer dans le salon où dormait le petit Ichigo. Sôsuke sourit aimablement: il avait hérité des traits de sa mère et de ses cheveux soyeux. Il deviendrait un beau jeune homme lorsqu'il grandirait et plairait aux filles, c'était certain. Par contre, il avait hérité des yeux de son père et il voyait la même volonté, la même détermination et certainement cette liberté d'esprit comme l'appelait la famille Kuchiki. C'était pour cette dernière raison qu' Isshin avait du s'exiler de la Soul Society. Isshin avait du abandonner ses fonctions de Capitaine car la Chambre des 46 ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil ses actions en tant que Capitaine. Agaçant, car Mazaki avait été contrainte, elle aussi, de quitter la Soul Society.

Isshin attendait son meilleur ami et beau-frère de pied ferme dans le salon. Il l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel. Aizen s'était souvent demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver mais elle ne lui avait pas dit clairement. Il savait juste qu'il avait venir en contrebande des cigarettes à la Soul Society grâce à Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi Shihôin. C'était certainement cette liberté d'esprit qui lui avait plu.

-Alors comment vas-tu? Tu as réussi à trouver la clinique facilement.

-Oui, bien sur, mais certains hollows sont particulièrement coriaces. (Pas bien de mentir!)

Par «chance», son ami éclata de rire. Mais il avait la sale manie de déceler les mensonges très rapidement. Il avait toujours cette petite lueur dans son regard qui indiquait toujours qu'il savait qu'on lui mentait. C'était contraignant d'avoir un ami comme celui-ci parfois.

-Tu peux dire que tu t'es perdu, tu sais?

A ce moment-là, il bénit le ciel de lui avoir donné une soeur comme Mazaki qui le soutenait toujours, en toutes circonstances.

Ils rirent et papotèrent un petit peu et burent un peu pour fêter son arrivée. Aizen sentait qu'on le mettait à l'aise mais pour quoi?

-Au fait, rien de grave n'est arrivé? Vous êtes un peu bizarres aujourd'hui.

Isshin et Mazaki se regardèrent et le dévisagèrent, se décidant à lui révéler ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

-On part en vacances et on n'a personne pour garder Ichigo. Les voisins ne peuvent pas le garder: ils partent eux aussi en vacances et on part en lune de miel.

Si Aizen n'avait pas ce contrôle empirique sur lui-même, il aurait eu une crise cardiaque à l'instant même. Au fond de lui, il entendit le rire sarcastique de Kyôka Suigetsu. Il se promit de lui régler son compte plus tard.

-J'aimerais bien mais je suis Capitaine! Le Capitaine-Commandant va se douter de quelque chose et je perdrais certainement mon poste, si on découvre que je cache un gosse dans mes quartiers privés. Et mes subordonnés s'apercevront de quelque chose.

Mais il dut subir le regard suppliant de sa soeur et du regard (très) insistant de son beau-frère ce qui le fit réfléchir. Ça il l'avait pas prévu, lui qui était pourtant un grand stratège et possédait un esprit calculateur et manipulateur au possible. Il dut réfléchir, vite très vite. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il devait réagir à une situation inextricable qui impliquait sa famille, qui plus est, et un gosse. Mais une idée germa dans son esprit. Ichigo était à la fois humain et shinigami car ses parents avaient abandonné leurs pouvoirs avant sa naissance sur Terre. Il pourrait donc l'étudier et observer ses réactions (chose qui lui serait impossible, malheureusement pour lui.) Il regarda Mazaki, Isshin et Ichigo et feignit l'hésitation.

Il soupira:

-Très bien. Où sont ses affaires?

Une demi-heure plus tard, il assista au départ du couple avec (une mission à accomplir pour le bien de tous) un gosse encombrant sur les bras. Il leur fit les adieux avec un sourire charmant.

Il ouvrit un Senkaïmon et repartit pour sa division. Il vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu et il prit la direction de ses quartiers privés. . En chemin, il ne rencontra personne.

C'était le soir et il avait préparé la chambre pour le petit qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et ses parents ne lui avaient rien dit sur la Soul Society et les shinigami. Parfait, un problème de plus. Il allait avoir du mal avec le petit au réveil. Il serait complètement désorienté et il ne saurait certainement pas qui il était. Il lui poserait plein de questions plus ou moins contraignantes et ennuyeuses. Il savait pour l'avoir lu quelque part, que le petit en était à l'âge du pourquoi. Il dut établir une stratégie pour pouvoir cacher le gosse. Par chance il avait l' Hypnose Absolue de Kyôka Suigetsu de son côté, il excellait en matière de Kidô et il était bon menteur. A priori, ça devrait marcher.

Il se rendit dans la chambre su petit garçon et il sourit paisiblement à la vue du petit Ichigo. Le clair de lune jouait sur ses magnifiques cheveux roux. On aurait dit un petit ange dans son sommeil.

A priori.

**

* * *

**Comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, je corrige mes propres erreurs pour cette fanfiction.

Donc il serait bon d'avoir d'autres avis... :)


	2. Questions d'Enfant et Capitaine Souriant

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages.

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je corrige mes propres fautes d'othographe

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Questions d'enfant et Capitaine souriant.  
**

_Jour1: 8:00: Réveil d' Ichigo._

Aizen préparait un chocolat chaud pour le petit ange qui dormait encore. Il avait retardé d'une heure le rassemblement matinal de sa Division pour s'occuper de son neveu. Il avait fait passer le message qu'il était un peu malade ces derniers temps et qu'il devait davantage se reposer. Il avait donc changé l'heure du rassemblement. Les membres de sa Division en étaient plutôt heureux car ils pouvaient faire la fête plus tard dans la nuit et avaient donc la possibilité de se reposer un peu plus que d'habitude. Seule sa Vice-Capitaine Hinamori Momo se montrait raisonnable même si ses deux amis Abarai Renji et Kira Izuru l'avaient invitée la veille. Elle avait des responsabilités envers sa Division maintenant que son Capitaine était malade. Elle avait donc plus de travail. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde puisque c'était pour son Capitaine adoré.

Sôsuke sentit le petit bouger dans son lit. Il se réveillait. Il prit donc le plateau qu'il avait soigneusement préparé et se rendit dans sa chambre. L' enfant ouvrit ses petits yeux noisette. Il était encore en train de rêver. Pour Aizen, ce serait peut-être une bonne excuse. Il souffla en espérant faire illusion devant lui. Chose qui n'allait pas être facile, il le sentait. Ichigo s'agita un peu et il fixa le Capitaine. Il cligna des yeux et demanda:

-T'es qui? T'es pas ma maman!

-Tu es dans un rêve et..., tenta Aizen.

-C'est pas vrai! Quand je rêve je peux pas toucher les objets! répliqua le petit Ichigo.

La tâche allait être compliquée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il accepte de garder le gosse? C'était pour sa soeur mais quand même!

-Écoute, je suis ton oncle. Ta maman ne t'a certainement jamais parlé de moi et...

Le petit ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Maman m'en aurait parlé.

Vexant le gosse.

-Tu veux que je te montre des photos du mariage de ta maman?

Il savait que les enfants adoraient les images quelles qu'elles soient. Il avait raison le petit avait des yeux pétillants. Aizen chercha donc son album photo dans son bureau. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de chercher un tel objet personnel dans le bureau de la Cinquième Division. Il se félicitait de son stratagème. Il revint en shunpô dans la chambre du petit.

-Pourquoi t'es si rapide?

Encore une question. Lassant.

-Parce que je m'entraîne beaucoup.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le petit.

La question délicate. Comment lui expliquer qui il était exactement? Telle était la question. Plus tard, sur la colline du Sôkyoku, la tâche lui serait beaucoup plus facile. Mais il ne savait pas en revanche que son jeune neveu aurait le pouvoir nécessaire pour le détruire. Malheureusement pour lui.

-Et bien, je fais partie d'une armée.

Le petit ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Pourquoi faire?

Zangetsu le Zanpakutô d' Ichigo soupira au fond de lui: il ne connaissait encore rien de ce monde. C'est pourquoi le petit n'entendait jamais ses appels incessants. (Zanpakutô complexé)

-Je suis un shinigami.

Mauvaise réponse. Les shinigami sont les Dieux de la Mort. Voyez l'effet que ça peut provoquer chez un enfant de quatre ans. Le petit ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés. Il s'éloigna d' Aizen, prit un coussin et se barricada derrière. Il commença à pleurer.

-T'es un méchant! (A cette époque, le petit avait déjà identifié son adversaire désigné.)

D'accord, comment calmer un enfant en pleurs et qui était effrayé par le simple fait que vous étiez un shinigami? C'était la question que se posait le grand capitaine et fin stratège Aizen Sôsuke. En fait il n'y connaissait strictement rien aux enfants mis à part à ceux qui avaient déjà un certain âge, comme les adolescents qu'il fréquentait à l'Académie Spirituelle. Il était un grand professeur, voyez-vous? Il était respecté et craint parmi les étudiants. Certains étaient même capables de ne pas se laisser avoir par son sourire qui était pourtant parmi les plus charmeurs si l'on en croyait certains magazines féminins. Bref. Toujours est-il qu'il ne savait pas comment calmer le gosse. Un sort de Kidô et c'était fini? Non. L'enfant possédait déjà un grand pouvoir malgré son jeune âge. Il ne pourrait pas se le permettre de plus il pourrait briser son esprit. Il était à moitié humain après tout. Il devrait donc tenter une autre approche...

-Ecoute Ichigo, les shinigami doivent veiller sur les enfants. Ils doivent veiller sur leurs parents et ils doivent veiller sur les familles entières. On doit rendre les personnes heureuses et souriantes. On doit les protéger.

Il l'avait. Son nom était "Le Protecteur", non? Ichigo devait se sentir d'une mission de l'écouter à présent et les choses seraient beaucoup plus faciles pour lui et il pourrait mieux le garder avec lui. Il ne voulait strictement pas que sa soeur ou son beau-frère soient contre lui. Ils étaient ses plus fidèles alliés sauf qu'ils ne savaient rien de ses projets comme de rallier toute une armée de Hollows par exemple.

-Et vous faites quoi?

Aizen sourit.

-On a des épées comme pour les chevaliers et les princes qui veulent protéger ceux qu'ils aiment. Tu sais? C'est comme ça qu'on fait!

Le petit le regarda intrigué.

-Et on fait comment?

-Et bien on a des pouvoirs magiques qui font apparaître des flammes comme celles des dragons et des montagnes de glace.

-Je peux voir?

Ca il l'avait pas prévu. Un enfant était curieux mais il ne savait pas à quel point jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se promit qu'à l'avenir il serait beaucoup plus prudent dans le choix de ses lieux et il ferait tout pour rester à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Un enfant était d'après ses observations bien plus dangereux que toutes les autres personnes. Ils avaient une très nettes tendances à dire ce qu'ils pensaient et ils avaient la fâcheuse manie de dire tout le temps la vérité. Un enfant ne savait pas en d'autres termes, mentir correctement.

-Regarde...

Il avait intérêt à bien doser son reiatsu sinon Yamamoto serait capable de le sentir. Il avait un contrôle extraordinaire de sa force ce qui était dû à une longue vie de pratique bien entendu. Il fit apparaître une petite boule de reiatsu toute blanche comme celles des Académiciens au début de leurs études. certains n'y arrivaient qu'au bout de plusieurs années de pratique. L'enfant regarda émerveillé la petite sphère s'élever de la main de son oncle. Il la regarda traverser la pièce de bout en bout, tourner autour de lui plusieurs fois et revenir sur la main de son oncle.

Aizen regarda attentivement son neveu. Il semblait de plus en plus fatigué. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter le pouvoir qui régnait sur la Soul Society. C'était trop intense pour un petit humain comme lui. Il le regarda donc fermer les yeux peu à peu. Et s'endormir à nouveau...

Il se leva et remit les couvertures sur le petit ange. Il sourit devant tant de grâce. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Le petit s'agita mais ne se réveilla pas. Il quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui., tout en s'assurant de ne pas le réveiller en sursaut auquel cas, il serait contraint de le rassurer à nouveau et de refaire tout le travail amorcé.

* * *

_Vers Midi..._

Un certain monsieur aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux toujours clos se surprit à vouloir rendre visite à son capitaine tant adoré. Il avait les yeux clos la plupart du temps pour paraître le plus amical possible. En effet, le monsieur en question avaient des yeux rouges ce qui tendait à mettre mal à l'aise la plupart des Shinigami et certains Capitaines.

Il sourit encore plus en passant devant les fenêtres des quartiers privés de son capitaine au plus beau sourire comme se plaisaient à penser beaucoup de femmes et certains hommes. Mais ces derniers étaient homosexuels. Les autres étaient tout simplement jaloux de son charme exceptionnel parmi les femmes. Les hommes de sa division l'admiraient mais ils n'étaient pas homosexuels. C'était le capitaine et il était le plus aimé de tous mis à part peut-être Ukitake Jûshirô. De plus Aizen Sôsuke avait la réputation d'avoir atteint à quelques choses près la limite de ses propres pouvoirs. Il était l'un des plus puissants de la Soul Society. Simplement pour le moment ils ne connaissaient pas l'étendue réelle de ses pouvoirs. Mais ça viendrait. Ce n'était pas pour bientôt mais ça viendra un jour.

Il passa donc devant les fenêtre des quartiers privés et il regarda vaguement ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Des livres, des armoires et un chérubin qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose: c'était de sortir d'ici au plus vite et de se dégourdir les jambes. Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs passa donc la porte des appartements privés d'Aizen Sôsuke et il trouva la porte grâce au reiatsu exceptionnel que dégageait le gamin.

Il sourit: la proie était là, toute prête. (A l'époque, Ichimaru Gin savait déjà que pour faire vraiment mal à Aizen il fallait détruire ce qui lui était le plus cher.) Il la regarda simplement pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le petit daigne remarquer sa présence pour le moins honorable, Capitaine il était tout simplement. Au même titre qu'Aizen.

-T'es qui?

Ichimaru Gin sourit.

-Un ami du Capitaine Aizen.

-Le monsieur avec les lunettes et avec les cheveux bruns?

Très observateur et avec un grand vocabulaire pour son âge. Bien. Les choses seraient plus faciles pour lui.

-Oui! Tu veux jouer à un jeu?

L'enfant sourit.

-A quoi on joue?

Gin sourit encore plus. C'était trop facile.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Gin et le petit avaient le tour de la Seireitei tout en jouant à cache-cache. Gin avait pris bien soin de choisir des endroits où peu de monde s'aventurait, voire inconnus pour la plupart. Quand il était petit, Gin s'était toujours amusé à courir un peu partout. Résultat: il se perdait souvent et il rentrait toujours très tard dans sa division. Hirako Shinji n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié, Aizen non plus d'ailleurs mais il avait réussi à mémoriser tous les recoins qu'il avait traversé. A sa plus grande joie pour le moment présent.

Il avait également pris soin d'éloigner Ichigo de plus en plus de la Cinquième Division. Il entendait déjà les cris de fureur d'Aizen mais il faisait ça par sadisme pur et dur. Il adorait voir les autres souffrir et gémir sous ses tortures. C'étaient une des raisons pour lesquelles Aizen l'avait choisi par ailleurs.

En effet, Aizen cherchait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et de peur le petit: où était-il donc passé? Il avait pourtant bien fermé la porte à son départ...

_Ichigo où es-tu? _

Puis il eut une idée soudaine: et si Ichimaru Gin était passé par là? Et s'il lui avait pris l'envie soudaine de s'amuser un petit peu comme il l'affirmait? Il courrait droit à la catastrophe! Sa soeur ne lui confierait plus jamais son enfant tellement chéri! Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Il devait le retrouver et vite.

Ichimaru Gin souriait, jouait et riait avec l'enfant. Il devait oublier Aizen au plus vite, absolument et il ne devrait plus le reconnaître. Il le fallait. Pour Rangiku.

Aizen prit le chemin le plus improbable pour un homme aussi public que lui. Il prit la direction des quartiers désaffectés. Il sortit Kyôka Suigetsu de son fourreau. Il partie en shunpô.

Ichimaru Gin sentit l'arrivée imminente d'Aizen. Il prit la fuite. Son but: sauver sa peau. Pour Rangiku, pour son sourire.

Aizen retrouva Ichigo. Sain et sauf. Il soupira de soulagement. Il en oublia même Gin. Pour l'instant. Il payerait plus tard.

Plus tard, il le regarda de nouveau dormir. Il faisait nuit au-dehors.

Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

Il serait bon d'avoir un avis...


	3. Pliages de Papier et Bains Publics

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _ne m'appartient pas tout est à Tite Kubo. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est prier pour le retour très rapide des pouvoirs de notre roux national et qu' Aizen revienne, sauvé par ce même roux. D'accord j'avoue je suis fan de ce couple plus que sulfureux et controversé.

Comme je l'ai dit, c'est l'heure de la correction...

* * *

**Pliages de Papier et Bains Publics...**

Ichigo se réveilla et il était seul. Il aurait voulu se réveiller en compagnie de son oncle chéri et adoré pour son réveil. Mais il n'était pas là. Il parcourut donc la pièce du regard et sortit de son lit doux et confortable. Il voulait voir s'il y avait des oiseaux ici. Chez lui à Karakura c'était la ville, il lui était donc impossible de voir ou même d'entendre le doux bruit du chant des oiseaux. Depuis qu'il avait vu ce documentaire sur les pics-verts, les pinsons et les rossignols, il rêvait de pouvoir les entendre en réalité. C'était les plus beaux sons qu'il avait jamais entendu au cours de sa vie. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, sentit les rayons de soleil se poser sur son visage et... se sentit basculer en avant... droit sur le pavé de la rue.

Suite aux effets de la peur il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte derrière lui. Il n'entendit pas non plus qu'on se précipitait vers la fenêtre pour tenter de le retenir. Il n'entendit pas qu'on hurlait son nom. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était crier et juste crier. Il avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et vit le visage souriant de sa mère sur le pavé. Que son sourire était doux mais elle n'était pas là. Elle était ailleurs. Partie avec son père.

Aizen voulut voir son neveu. Il lui avait préparé son chocolat chaud et s'attendait à le voir sourire pour l'accueillir. Il partit en direction de sa chambre qu'il avait verrouillé pour la nuit pour éviter qu'on le lui enlève. Grossière erreur... Un enfant était toujours d'une curiosité insatiable. Un enfant voulait toujours découvrir plus. Un enfant posait toujours des questions auxquelles les adultes ne pouvaient pas toujours répondre. Des questions parfois gênantes sur le pourquoi du comment des bébés. Des questions sur le pourquoi des choses et des questions sur la vie courante et l'ordre des choses. Parfois c'étaient de véritables philosophes. Ils posaient toujours les bonnes questions. Des questions innocentes et sans arrière-pensées. Des questions honnêtes et qui venaient du fond du cœur. Alors que celle des adultes étaient plus pratiques, plus pragmatiques, avaient perdu toute innocence et on sentait plus le souci pour son bien-être et celui de sa famille.

Il sourit à cette idée et pourtant les siennes portaient plus généralement sur le pouvoir et comment l'obtenir. C'était distrayant. Il prit la clenche de la porte de la chambre du petit... Il prépara son plus beau sourire... Le plus rassurant... Le plus charmeur... Le plus attrayant... De toutes façons le petit était déjà sous son charme avouons-le dévastateur. Il actionna la clenche, rentra dans la chambre et ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre tout son sang-froid. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre. Il hurla le nom du petit et parvint à le retenir juste à temps. Il avait réussi à le sauver d'une chute mortelle. Il le serra fort, très fort dans ses bras. Il lui était vraiment très précieux. C'était le fils de sa soeur et il appréciait déjà énormément ce petit.

Ichigo semblait inconsolable. Il tenta alors de prononcer des mots doux, très doux. Il le berça dans ses bras tout en prononçant ces paroles rassurantes. Il aurait voulu utiliser le pouvoir de son Zanpakutô mais celle-ci était aussi en état de choc. Elle avait failli perdre un membre de sa famille, celle des Getsu. Cette famille légendaire de Zanpakutô aux pouvoirs plus qu' effrayants. Il dut s'occuper de l'enfant pendant longtemps pour le calmer. Cette expérience était plus qu' angoissante, elle était terrifiante. Et pour lui aussi qui était à sa charge pour cette semaine.

L'enfant avait enfin réussi à se calmer. Il n'osa pas le regarder en face. Il regarda le parquet ciré de sa chambre. Il voulut continuer à pleurer. Mais il frissonna tout simplement. Aizen le prit dans ses bras encore une fois et il lui baisa le front. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur. Tout était terminé. Il était là. Pour lui. Juste pour lui. Il était l'unique chose en ce monde qui existait pour le moment pour Aizen. Rien d'autre. Juste lui. Pas ses préoccupations habituelles pour le pouvoir mais juste ce lien affectueux et exceptionnel d'un oncle pour son unique neveu.

Le bambin osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Il attendait la remontrance qui ne vint pas. C'était oublié.

-Ichigo, je ne vais pas te punir, fit Aizen de sa voix douce et ô combien envoutante. Il faudra juste que tu fasses plus attention à l'avenir. Tu n' ouvriras plus de fenêtres tant que je ne serai pas là, d'accord?

Le petit acquiesça. Il avait compris. Il ouvrirait toujours les fenêtres avec lui et il le retiendrait pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Son oncle était tellement rassurant. C'était la personne la plus rassurante au monde si on exceptait sa mère. Il était si charmant et si semblable à un dieu sauveur.

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée. Aizen revint à son bureau. Il avait jeté un sort aux fenêtres pour qu'elles ne s'ouvrent qu'à son contact. Il pouvait respirer à présent. Il ferma doucement les yeux et ne put donc assister au spectacle qui se déroulait dans son bureau.

Quand il les ouvrit, il les ouvrit encore plus: Hinamori Momo était avec son neveu dans son bureau. Elle lui avait appris à plier les feuilles de papier. Elle lui avait appris à plier les papiers en forme d'oiseaux, de grues, de giraffes, d'éléphants et même en forme d'avions. C'était un spectalce attrayant pour beaucoup mais qui ne plaisait en rien à Aizen. Personne ne devait savoir qu'un être humain était ici dans sa Division.

-Bonjour Capitaine!

Elle rayonnait toujours en sa présence. Elle était éperdue d'admiration pour lui. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Elle vivait grâce à lui. Il l'avait conçue ainsi. Il retint un sourire narquois. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle courait irrémédiablement à sa perte ainsi. Mais il l'utilisait pour avoir Hitsugaya Tôshirô dans sa propre poche.

-Bonjour Hinamori-kun. Comment vas-tu?

Elle lui sourit avec émerveillement.

-Très bien. Grâce à vous...

Il sourit chaleureusement. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa tête.

-Vas te reposer, tu en as besoin. Cette matinée a du être dure pour toi.

Comme un pantin, elle se leva. Comme un pantin, elle courba légèrement la tête. Comme un pantin, elle quitta la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle la quitta effectivment, elle avait déjà tout oublié du l'enfant et de sa matinée avec lui. Elle se souvint juste qu'elle devait faire une course urgente pour son Capitaine Admiré. Elle devait lui acheter un nouveau set de calligraphie. Un set avec les encres les plus rares et les pinceaux faits dans des bois précieux.

Aizen sourit. Elle était si aisément utilisable. Son esprit perdait toute sa force en sa simple présence. Il se tourna vers le petit. Il lui sourit. Le petit avait lui aussi tout oublié de la charmante jeune fille. Il ne devait plus rien savoir de la Soul Society et des Shinigami qui s'y trouvaient. C'était le mot d'ordre et pourtant il en éprouvait un certain plaisir à le faire. Un moyen pour tester son pouvoir. Il devrait même oublier son oncle.

Il continua où Momo s'était arrêté avec Ichigo. Il prit plusieurs animaux de papier dans sa main et les fit tournoyer, virevolter, changer de couleur. Il les fit même traverser la pièce de part en part. Le petit riait et il voulait faire de même mais Aizen ne pouvait se permettre d'éveiller ses pouvoirs et d'attirer les autorités à lui. Même s'il désirait en faire sa chose, il n'en avait pas le droit pour des raisons de discrétion.

Ichimaru Gin voulut passer voir son Capitaine. Il passa donc devant la fenêtre et eut l'extraordinaire surprise de voir son Capitaine avec un petit. Un petit qu'il n'avait jamais vu. De son côté, Aizen sourit. Gin avait tout oublié de l'enfant. Il avait aussi exercé son pouvoir sur lui.

Dès que Gin vit le sourire chaleureux d'Aizen envers le gosse, il se permit lui aussi un sourire. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien de la douceur de celui d'Aizen, bien au contraire. C'était un sourire empreint de sadisme et de perversité. Tout ce qui composait son être. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Aizen la nuit de leur rencontre. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'était donc pas dupe à ce point. Aizen s'était toujours douté de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver en sa compagnie. Mais il l'avait gardé auprès de lui. A l'image pervertie d'un père pour son fils. Une image peu plaisante.

* * *

Gin passa devant le bureau de Rangiku et déposa un mot sur son bureau. Elle devait aller dans bureau d'Aizen et récupérer un enfant qui semblait de haute naissance. Cette anfant devait coûte que coûte s'amuser et prendre un bon bol d'air frais. Il en avait grandement besoin. Même si c'était un coup bas à l'encontre d'Aizen, il se sentait mal d'utiliser celle qu'il aimait contre cet homme détestable et mé elle le méritait surtout après ce que lui lui avait fait. Il avait volé son pouvoir pour renforcer son propre Hôgyoku.

Rangiku, lorsqu'elle découvrit le mot, en éprouva un immense bonheur. Non seulement, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec l'enfant, mais en plus elle pourrait courir à ses propres passions en même temps. De la détente? Elle connaissait le bon endroit pour ça. Il était tout indiqué d'ailleurs.

Elle passa donc devant les bureaux de la Cinquième et trouva le petit chérubin aux cheveux cuivrés comme elle tout seul. Il devait trouver le temps long. Un enfant devait toujours s'amuser. Elle ouvrit donc le bureau et y pénétra.

L'enfant la regarda et lui demanda:

-Tu veux jouer?

Rangiku lui sourit:

-Bien sûr. On va à la piscine?

Les enfants adoraient barboter et jouer dans l'eau. Elle lui prit la main et prit quelques affaires qui appartenaient à l'enfant. Des affaires que le Capitaines Aizen lui avait visiblement apporté mais ça la jeune femme ne le savait pas le moins du monde.. Des habits très chers et fabriqués dans les plus beaux tissus. Cet enfant était donc de haute lignée. Le mot n'avait pas menti.

Ils retrouvèrent donc aux bains publics. Ce n'était pas exactement une piscine mais ça y ressemblait: les eaux étaient chaudes et peu profondes. C'était l'idéal. Les enfants n'aimaient pas le froid des eaux plus profondes. Ils pouvaient tomber malades.

De son côté, Gin observait la scène avec une paire de jumelles. Il sourit diaboliquement. Ca avait marché et il était ravi de revoir le sourire de Rangiku. Elle était tellement rayonnante quand ce sourire était affiché sur son visage.

De son côté, Aizen était furieux. il avait encore perdu Ichigo. Mais où diable était-il encore passé? Un enfant ne disparaissait jamais comme ça à tout bout de champ! Ca relevait de l'impossible, de l'inimaginable! Encore un coup de Gin? Pourtant il avait effacé sa mémoire. Ou son sort n'avait pas bien fonctionné? Qui savait?

Il activa les Liens Spirituels, une technique de haut niveau qui permattait de retrouver les âmes dans un délai très court. Une technique efficace que seuls certains élus pouvaient effectuer du premier coup, d'instinct. Il se concentra de manière intense. Il était aux bains publics? Avec Matsumoto Rangiku?

Etrange.

Il partit donc en shunpô en direction des sources. Il activa le pouvoir de Kyôka Suigetsu. Personne ne put donc le voir. Il était parfaitement invisible aux yeux de tous.

Gin avait vu son Capitaine arriver. C'était le moment de fuir. Il ne devait surtout pas le voir, pas maintenant, son heure viendrait.

Aizen pénétra dans les bains. Personne ne le vit à l'image d'un fantôme pour les êtres humains.

Aizen passa devant Rangiku, modifia sa mémoire et reprit le gosse avec lui. Au passage il effaça les souvenirs des tous ceux qui l'avaient vu. Il ne devait absolument pas être retenu dans les mémoires. Son temps viendrait. Un jour. Un jour il serait reconnu comme un être puissant à sa juste valeur. Aizen sourit à cette pensée. Lui aussi serait reconnu comme il devait l'être.

Lorsqu'il revint à ses appartements, il effaça sa mémoire. Aizen grimaça. Ca risquerait d'affecter son cerveau un jour. Et il lui lança un sort pour qu'il s'endorme. Et l'enfant s'endormit.

Gin avait toujours ses souvenirs cette fois-ci. Il les garderaient jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

Dans un databook, j'ai lu qu'Aizen était un maître dans l'art de la calligraphie. Il enseigne même cette art à l'Académie et bien sûr Hinamori Momo quand elle avait un moment de libre passait toujours à un de ses cours. Elle est aussi très douée en calligraphie d'ailleurs. Les Liens Spirituels est la technique qu'utilise Ichigo dans la première partie du manga pour localiser Chad et la perruche.

La suite pour fin Novembre et le chapitre 5 de cette fanfiction pour Décembre. Le 6 pour Noël, peut-être?

J'espère que ça vous a plu et reviews s'il-vous-plaît!


	4. Noble Famille et Petits Soucis

**Disclaimer: **Tout est à Tite Kubo. _Bleach _est son oeuvre.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, pour avoir mis cette fanfiction dans vos listes de favoris et vos alertes. C'est toujours un grand plaisir.

C'est l'heure de la correction comme vous l'avez vu. ;)

* * *

**Noble Famille et Petits Soucis.**

L'enfant se réveilla de nouveau de bonne heure. Ichigo n'avait pas le sommeil très profond ni très long. C'était un enfant qui se réveillait de lui-même comme un grand. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre mais ne tenta plus de l'ouvrir. Il se souvenait de l'incident de la veille. Il n'avait pas envie de recommencer. Il toucha tout simplement le carreau de la vitre et suivit le tracé d'un rayon de soleil qui pénétrait dans sa chambre.

Il entendit le chant des oiseaux et ferma les yeux. Il sourit. C'était exactement comme dans ses rêves; les oiseaux avaient de belles voix. C'était doux à entendre et complètement nouveau pour lui. Il s'assit par-terre comme l'enfant sage qu'il était et attendit son oncle. Tout en l'attendant il s'endormit sur le petit coussin sur lequel il s'était assis.

Aizen se réveilla de son côté. Il espérait que l'on ne vienne plus déranger Ichigo; il devait rester auprès de lui. Mazaki le lui avait demandé. Il soupira. Il alla sous la douche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait déjà utilisé beaucoup de son pouvoir pour cacher l'enfant et Yamamoto risquait de s'en apercevoir au bout d'un moment. Rien ne lui échappait et surtout pas à la Chambre des 46. L'antichambre de la justice céleste, la Chambre qui avait le pouvoir de changer les lois de la Soul Society et d' exécuter un officier de haut rang ne devait pas découvrir cet enfant. S'il venait à être découvert, ses propres plans seraient bouleversés et malheureusement pour lui Ichigo risquait d'être exécuté à son tour avec sa famille à laquelle il tenait. De plus tous les humains ayant été ou étaient actuellement en contact avec les Kurosaki verraient leurs mémoires modifiées et ça pourrait causer des dommages irréversibles sur leurs cerveaux.

Si seulement Mazaki ne lui avait pas demandé de garder Ichigo, il n'aurait pas tous ces problèmes. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle le confie à une amie humaine. Au moins l'enfant ne poserait pas de questions et il serait davantage en sécurité. Mais Aizen était homme de parole et il le protégerait. Il sortit de la douche en passant la main dans ses cheveux devant son miroir. Un homme complétement nouveau et différent le regardait à travers celui-ci. C'était l'image d'un homme de pouvoir à l'intelligence sûre et calculatrice. L'image qu'ils craindraient tous un jour et qu'ils devraient tous combattre.

Cependant il sourit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ichigo. Il était devenu l'être qu'il préférait en ce monde. Il aimait beaucoup son sourire, celui de Mazaki mais celui-ci était plein d'innocence et il était difficile de résister à son charme. Il serait un excellent meneur plus tard. Il serait écouté et respecté. Un rival en quelque sorte. Il secoua sa tête et rit doucement. A quoi pensait-il? Personne ne pouvait vraiment rivaliser avec lui. Seuls quatre personnes pouvaient le faire: Urahara en terme d'intelligence scientifique surtout et Yamamoto en terme de reiatsu. En connaissances médicales Unohana le pouvait et peut-être Isshin en terme de maîtrise du sabre. Mais il chassa ces pensées sombres de sa tête. Il n'en était pas encore là, après tout. Il devait s'occuper d'Ichigo avant tout.

Il prit sa serviette et se sécha vigoureusement. Il s'assit sur sa baignore et contempla son reflet à nouveau. Il était à nouveau l'homme qu'ils devaient tous voir. Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau une masse de mèches désordonnées. Un sourire éclairait son visage. Il était vrai cette fois-ci. Le fait de penser à son neveu avait éclairé son visage. Il néttait plus empli de fausseté comme celui qu'il présentait à tous mais comme celui d'un homme heureux, parfaitement heureux. Son neveu avait réussi à réchauffer son coeur froid et amer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ichimaru Gin passa à nouveau devant les quartiers privés de son cher et tendre Capitaine. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de lui faire croire mais en vain semblait-il. Aizen n'était pas un homme dupe mais il l'avait tout de même pris sous son aile. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Cet homme était un mystère à part entière pour lui mais il savait qui il était dans le fond: un homme froid qui n'hésitait pas à sacrifier des vies pour accomplir ses noirs desseins. Il savait aussi que Rangiku avait été sauvagement agressée par Aizen et il en paierait le prix plus tard. Or il avait découvert un point faible chez Aizen: cet enfant.

Il voulut ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre mais fut violemment repoussé par un éclair de Kidô. Il fut projeté dix mètres plus loin et parvint tout juste à se rattrapper grâce à un contre-sort de Kidô. Les pouvoirs d'Aizen étaient terrifiants. Il devait s'en souvenir à chaque fois qu'il voulait tenter quelque chose contre lui. C'était essentiel. Pour lui, pour Rangiku.

Il dut donc passer par la porte et rentrer discrètement pour éviter qu'Aizen perçoive sa présence sinon il lui demanderait les raisons de sa présence ici et s'en était fini de ses projets contre lui pour le moment. Il lui faudrait à nouveau patienter. Il ouvrit donc la porte de la chambre de l'enfant, le regarda dormir et se pencha sur lui. Il murmura quelques mots, sourit et partit tout aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Ichigo se leva en sursaut avec une idée précise en tête. Il quitta sa chambre sans se changer. Il avançait avec des yeux inexpressifs et pourtant curieux dans les longs couloirs des quartiers privés de son oncle. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était mais il savait exactement où aller. Il passa à travers plusieurs portes et descendit plusieurs escaliers. Il passa la porte d'entrée et fut donc dehors tout seul à la Seireitei pour la première fois mais il n'en gardait aucun souvenir grâce à son oncle, à Aizen.

L'enfant marcha le long des murs de la Seireitei. C'était un véritable labyrinthe mais il trouva son chemin avec une facilité déconcertante. Il passa devant plusieurs enseignes et devant des maisons luxueuses qui sentaient le lavandin et le jasmin. L'enfant n'y prêtait guère attention même si tous les adultes essayaient de l'appâter avec des sourires enjôleurs. L'enfant n'y répondit pas et les commerçants en furent vexés. Comment un enfant pouvait-il ne s'intéresser à rien et surtout pas à des sucreries? C'était impensable à leurs yeux. Même Ukitake Jûshirô qui passait par là ne réussit pas à l'intéresser, ce qui le blessa au plus haut point. D'habitude il réussissait toujours à faire sourire et rire les enfants. Que se passait-il avec lui?

-Ukitake-san! Quel plaisir de vous voir!

L'attention d'Ukitake se reporta sur le commerçant qui l'avait appelé et oublia aussitôt l'enfant comme les autres peu à peu. C'était comme si cet enfant opérait un charme sur eux. Effrayant. Quel était ce pouvoir?

* * *

De son côté Aizen préparait à nouveau le petit-déjeuner de l'enfant. il avait décidé de le changer un peu. Il avait donc posé sur un plateau un grand verre de jus d'orange et quelques tartines. Le chocolat était en train de chauffer. Ces différents petits-déjeuner faisaient du bien à Aizen, il le partageait avec quelqu'un d'autre et pendant un instant, un court instant durant lequel sa main trembla une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée horrible. Il avait voulu éradiquer tous les souvenirs de Mazaki et d'Isshin de leur enfant et leur faire publier son existence et le garder pour lui et rien que pour lui. Mais il fut vite dégoûté de lui-même. Ce n'était pas dans son genre d'utiliser de telles méthodes. Il préférait les longs calculs réfléchis et les plans conçus à l'avance pour s'éviter une marge d'erreur.

Il se ressaisit très vite. Il ne devait pas se laisser perturber par quoi que ce soit. Il devait s'occuper d'un enfant et sa Division l'attendait. Il versa le chocolat dans une petite tasse bleue. l'enfant aimait le bleu. Il porta le plateau dans sa chambre et avait préparé pour lui-même une infusion de feuilles d'oranger et de tilleul. C'était un thé qui le calmait et qui avait des vertus rafraîchissantes. Il ouvrit la porte et renversa le plateau de stupeur. L'enfant ne se trouvait nulle part dans sa chambre. Encore une fois. A force, il ne pourrait plus le supporter et il ne le trouverait plus. Et que dirait-il à à sa soeur? Que son fils avait disparu? Elle serait vraiment très en colère et il serait très certaiment dans l'obligation d'effacer tout souvenir de lui et de l'enfant dans sa tête.

Cette pensée lui était vraiment très désagréable. Sa soeur lui était précieuse et il ne voulait en aucun cas la perdre. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble au Rukongai que leur lien ne pourrait pas s'oublier de sitôt. Ils se souvenaient de la faim, de la soif et de la fatigue que seuls ceux qui possédaient du pouvoir ressentaient, que les autres ne comprenaient plus. Ils avaient été obligés de piller, de voler et de mentir pour pouvoir survivre. Sa soeur avait même été violée sous ses yeux. Cette nuit-là ils avaient été seuls sans leurs parents. Des hommes avaient pénétré leur maison. Ils avaient été ivres. Ces hommes étaient des Shinigami. Ils avaient mis le feu à leur maison et avaient retenu Sôsuke. Ils avaient pris Mazaki avec eux et l'avaient complétement humiliée, violée, détruite. Sôsuke ayant ressenti une très grande colère avait reçu la visite d'une dame très étrange. Comment se faisait-il qu'une impératrice veuille lui rendre visite? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Kyôka Suigetsu. Ils les avait tous détruits, en un seul coup. Mazaki lui avait pardonné, elle avait compris. Elle s'était aussi découvert des pouvoirs de Shinigami mais les avait rejetés. Elle les détestait. A cause d'eux. Mais elle avait accepté de vivre avec lui à la Seireitei. Cette décision lui avait réchauffé le coeur. Il n'aurait certainement pas pu supporter de la savoir seule.

Il activa à nouveau ses pouvoirs de détection. Cette fois, il ne le trouva pas si facilement, peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue. Il n'en savait rien. Mais ça l'inquiétait tout de même. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une faiblesse même si celle-ci était passagère.

-Ichigo...

* * *

L'enfant se retrouva devant l'endroit où il devait être. Où il désirait être. Absolument. La porte était grande et construite dans le bois le plus fin de la Soul Society. Ce bois était doux et chaud au contact de la main. La porte s'ouvrit à ce contact comme un système de sécurité. Le jardin à l'intérieur était digne de celui d'un conte de fée. Il était recouvert d'un gazon dépourvu de la moindre mauvaise herbe. Les chemins qui parcouraient ce parc étaient consitués de dalles de marbre blanc. Ces chemins ensemble formaient comme un réseau de rivières. C'était beau à voir. L'enfant tourna les yeux vers un autre endroit du jardin, plus reculé. Cette parcelle était recouverte de plusieurs cerisiers en fleur. Leurs pétales tombaient dans la rivière qui passait par là. Un petit pont construit en bois noir passait au-dessus de la rivière. Des pétales roses recouvraient aussi ce pont.

Des oiseaux chantaient dans le parc. L'enfant reconnut aussitôt le pinson, le rossignol et le pic-vert. Ichigo sourit c'était comme il l'avait voulu. Il s'approcha doucement des arbres en fleur. Ils sentaient merveilleusement bon. Il lui prit l'envie soudaine de se baigner dans l'eau de la rivière et de ne plus ressortir de cette même rivière. L'eau était ce qu'il voulait le plus. Barboter faisait partie des activités favorites des enfants peu importe l'avis des adultes. Même si c'était dangereux. Mortel.

Un homme habillé de noir et de blanc observa la scène. Que faisait donc un enfant dans sa demeure? Personne ne pouvait pénétrer chez eux sans autorisation. le noble descendit donc de son perchoir et sortit dans les jardins. Il sortit son sabre et prononça:

-Disperse-toi Senbonzakura.

Une voix retentit au loin:

-NII-SAMA! CE N'EST QU'UN ENFANT!

Il soupira et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait crié. Elle était si semblable à sa soeur, sa défunte femme. Voir ce visage chaque jour était pareil à mille tortures. Il ne la regardait pas pour cette raison et il savait que ça lui faisait mal, très mal. Rukia avait déjà tellement souffert qu'elle avait besoin d'être écoutée, regardée, concolée. Cette indifférence n'avait fait que refroidir son coeur davantage. La vie pouvait être tellement injuste.

-Rukia, reste en dehors de ça, personne n'est autorisé à entrer ici sans ma permission même si cette personne est un enfant.

Rukia parut horrifiée par cette idée. Comment pouvait-on s'attaquer à un enfant?

Au même moment, Aizen pénétra dans les jardins de la famille Kuchiki et ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Byakuya Kuchiki était prêt à tuer un enfant parce qu'il se promenait tout simplement? Un enfant ne se souciait pas des règles, pour eux c'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas d'importance et que les adultes avaient inventé pour les embêter.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, je désirerais vous parler.

Byakuya regarda d'un air scandalisé le nouveau venu mais il dut ravaler sa réplique cinglante face à un des Capitaines les plus respectés et les plus puissants du Gotei 13. Cette homme était plus fort que lui et avait plus d'expérience. De plus il avait entendu dire qu'il avait résolu une affaire dans le passé mais dans quelles circonstances, ça il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait été Lieutenant à l'époque et qu'il en avait beaucoup souffert.

-Senpaï.

Il s'inclina légèrement.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division sourit. C'était l'évidence même, non?

-Je suis là pour cet enfant.

Byakuya élargit ses yeux de surprise.

-Que peut-il bien signifier pour vous? Il n'a aucune valeur.

Aizen perdit son sourire et fit la grimace.

-Voyez-vous, Byakuya-san, cet enfant m'a été confié par une éminente famille d'un pays lointain. Elle a exigé que je prenne soin de cet enfant pendant une période indéterminée. Celà signifie que cet enfant est intouchable.

Le maître de la Famille Kuchiki en perdit de sa superbe. Cet enfant avait une telle importance à ses yeux? Il semblerait.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, je vous serai gré de baisser cette arme devant cet enfant.

Kuchiki Byakuya savait qu'Aizen n'aimait pas user de son autorité et il savait également que c'était un homme patient, mais ceci était un cas exceptionnel, il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il soupira.

-Très bien, mais à l'avenir, surveillez-le... mieux. Je n'aime pas les intrus.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part.

Aizen Sôsuke prit donc l'enfant dans ses bras et pour l'enfant ce fut comme si un charme avait été brisé. Il regarda alentours et avant qu'il ait pu demander ce qu'il faisait ici, son oncle était parti en shunpô. Après cet événement Kuchiki Byakuya et Rukia perdirent tout souvenir de cet enfant.

Le petit passa le reste de la journée en compagnie de son oncle. Il l'aida à ranger les papiers de sa Division. Cet enfant était studieux et vraiment méticuleux. Une pure merveille. Tous les Shinigami qui passaient par là ne remarquèrent pas le petit; Aizen utilisait le pouvoir de Kyôka Suigetsu pour masquer sa présence.

Cette nuit-là, Rukia fit un rêve étrange. Elle rêva d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui portaient un long sabre noir avec une longue chaîne noire qui s'enroulait autour de son bras. Ce sabre était lié à un gant noir métallique. Il portait un shihakushô des plus étranges: un long manteau noir sans manche à doublure rouge. Cet homme semblait diriger le ciel. Dans son sommeil, elle frissonna de peur. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer un tel être. En aucun cas.

* * *

Un avis serait le bienvenu... :)


	5. Petits Pantins et Peur Incontrôlable

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _ne m'appartient pas, étant la propriété de Tite Kubo.

L'idée de la famille d'Aizen m'est venue d'une fanfiction anglaise intitulée _The Beautiful Lie _de **dracoqueen22**. Lisez-là, elle est géniale.

Encore une fois, c'est l'heure de la correction... Pas de changements majeurs mis à part les petites erreurs par-ci par-là... :)

* * *

**Petits Pantins et Peur Incontrôlable. **

Le soleil brillait comme il n'avait jamais brillé et les oiseaux chantaient, gazouillaient et faisaient leur toilette. Les fleurs sentaient particulièrement bon et les enfants nés à la Seireitei riaient et jouaient dans les rues du Gotei 13. Yamamoto complimentait ses Capitaines pour leurs exploits lors des dernières batailles contre les Hollows les plus puissants et les soldats de la Onzième Division se félicitaient d'en avoir abattu le plus, pas comme ceux de la Quatrième. Le Capitaine Unohana Retsu et sa Division se sentaient particulièrement bien, elle avait réussi à sauver un grand nombre de blessés. Byakuya Kuchiki avait un mal de tête pour une raison inconnue mais son médecin personnel lui prodigua des soins rapides. Sa soeur ayant été inquiète à son sujet, vint le voir. Et pour une raison inconnue, il lui parut plus froid que d'habitude. Un effet du mal de tête, peut-être?

Elle avait rêvé d'un beau jeune homme mais celui-ci n'était qu'un rêve malheureusement. Un tel être ne pouvait malheureusement pas exister en réalité mais elle ne voulait absolument pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi fort. Cela était impensable. Yamamoto était capable (selon son frère) d'abattre une armée de Menos en un seul coup avec son Bankai. Son ami, Renji lui avait rendu visite un peu plus tôt, il avait lui aussi mal à la tête mais pour d'autres raisons: il avait réussi à capturer son amie Hinamori et à la faire boire pendant des heures pour qu'elle se détende. Rukia avait grondé Renji pour son irresponsabilité: le Capitaine Aizen était souffrant et il osait prendre en otage son Lieutenant pour une soirée de beuverie? Où avait-il la tête? Renji lui avait répondu qu'Hinamori s'occuperait beaucoup mieux de son Capitaine si celle-ci se détendait. Mais Rukia n'était décidément pas d'accord. Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division pouvait très bien l'appeler en pleine nuit ce à quoi Renji ne sut répondre réellement.

De son côté, dans le Monde réel, Urahara avait appris que son ami Isshin avait confié son bambin à son plus grand adversaire. Quand il avait appris ça de la bouche de son chat préféré, il en avait avalé de travers son sake en croyant qu'elle plaisantait pour lui faire plaisir. Ca n'avait pas été très malin de la part de Yoruichi mais au moins elle pouvait rire avec son meilleur ami et certainement amant du sort réservé à leur plus grand adversaire en ce moment même. C'était juste un tourment passager mais ça faisait du bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir à cet instant précis. Les Vizards n'avaient pas eu vent de ce qui se passait avec leur ancien tortionnaire mais ils avaient apprécié la bonne humeur qui avait envahi la petite maison d'Urahara en ce beau matin. Urahara avait sorti du Champagne qu'il avait eu en contrebande grâce à un vieil ami. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde en ce moment. Il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes comme Aizen.

Un petit matin fort agréable, en somme.

* * *

Cependant, certaines choses allaient de travers. Plusieurs femmes en se réveillant ce matin, avaient parlé d'un enfant à trouver et à cacher dans les confins de la Soul Society à leurs époux. A l'heure actuelle, il était en grand danger d'après leur rêve. Rangiku en avait aussi parlé à Gin et pour une raison quelconque, celui-ci avait parut ennuyé, comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Rangiku avait froncé les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Gin de perdre le sourire comme ça. Il devait se passer quelque chose de très grave. Puis la jeune femme en parla à ses amies, Nanao et Isane et elles avaient fait le même rêve. C'était étrange mais cela leur paraissat normal, possible et même de bon augure. Le destin faisait parfois bien les choses. Pour certains hommes qui assistaient à ce phénomène, c'était comme si leurs femmes étaient devenues folles. Ce n'était pas possible de rêver de la même chose autant de fois en une seule nuit. Un sort les avait frappées?

Aizen, de son côté avait quelques difficultés avec son neveu, Ichigo était calme le matin et aujourd'hui, il était agité, il voulait sortir voir sa mère. Son oncle fronça les sourcils: Mazaki devait lui manquer. Un enfant avait toujours besoin de voir sa mère à cet aĝe-là. C'était nécessaire pour grandir. Il soupira. La chose n'allait pas être aisée pour lui de convaincre l'enfant de rester avec lui. Il avait vu des tantes qui avaient réussi à convaindre et à rassurer leurs neveux: il devrait y arriver. Devrait. En théorie. Pour lui ce serait la première fois qu'il ferait une telle chose. Une première en d'autres termes. Il dut utiliser son sourire le plus charmeur, tenta quelques paroles rassurantes, mais l'enfant pour une raison inconnue, s'éloignait de lui. Au fond de lui, cette vision brisa quelque peu son coeur. Mais il ignora cette douleur, il avait toujours ignoré les douleurs de son coeur depuis ce jour, ce jour où Mazaki avait été violée, souillée, meurtrie, sous ses yeux.

-Ichigo...

Le petit le regardait avec une telle frayeur à présent. C'était comme si son oncle, pourtant si souriant était l'incarnation du diable en personne. C'était devenu en quelques instants, son pire cauchemar, sa plus grande peur et ses désillusions. Comment un enfant pouvait-il avoir un tel regard? Comment était-ce possible? D'un coup, sans prévenir, l'enfant quitta sa chambre, le brun en resta coi pendant deux secondes et partit à sa recherche. Mais lorsqu'il atteint le couloir, l'enfant avait disparu et il ne trouvait plus trace de son reiatsu. Pour lui, un maître en l'art du Kidô, ne plus ressentir le reiatsu relevait de l'impossible, de l'inimaginable et cette incapacité nouvelle avait réussi à le perturber. Il serra sa main en un poing et frappa le mur à côté de lui. Le mur se fissura en partie sous l'effet du coup. Aizen possédait une force démentielle mais d'habitude il la contrôlait. Et ils pensaient que Zaraki possédait une force énorme? Quels imbéciles! S'ils savaient! Et ils sauraient un jour l'ampleur de son véritable pouvoir. Il n'avait même pas poussé un cri de rage mais son visage l'exprimait.

Soudain, tout devint noir devant ses yeux...

-Capitaine Aizen! hurla une certaine personne...

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Aizen se réveilla à l'infirmerie de la Seireitei. Il cligna des yeux pendant un moment mais ses sens ne revinrent pas aussi rapidement. Son corps mit du temps pour rétablir ses fonctions sensorielles. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Son Lieutenant, Hinamori avait le visage couvert de larmes. Elles avait des yeux rouges et boursoufflés à force. Elle avait l'ai profondément malheureuse. Elle avait du avoir peur.

-Hinamori-kun?

Elle sursauta violemment, et posa ses yeux sur son Capitaine tant aimé.

-Capitaine!

Elle voulut se jeter dans ses bras mais Unohana Retsu la retint juste à temps.

-Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas étouffer cotre Capitaine, Hinamori-san?

La jeune fille la fusilla du regard.

-Lâchez-moi! Mon Capitaine a besoin de moi!

Unohana Retsu sourit aimablement. Et se surprit elle-même à rire doucement. Hinamori-san était très attentive aux besoins de son Capitaine. Elle était considérée comme un des meilleurs Lieutenants du Gotei 13 pour ces qualités.

-On peut dire que tu nous a fichu une de frousses, Sôsuke-kun.

Aizen entendit la voix de Kyôraku provenir du couloir. A l'entendre, il était soulagé de son rétablissement. S'inquiéter n'était pas dans son genre. Mais pour Mazaki et lui, ça avait été toujours le cas. Il les avait toujours considérés comme les enfants qu'il n'avait jamais eu et les voir souffrir lui faisait mal au coeur.

-Pardon de vous avoir inquiété Kyôraku-san.

Il avait toujours respecté Shunsui et le considérait comme un second père. Kyôraku sourit et il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils adoptif.

-Franchement, tu peux être fier. Mazaki doit être morte d'inquiétude.

Le Capitaine de la Quatrième Division regarda Kyôraku.

-Je n'ai pas cherché à la prévenir. Pour le moment, elle profite d'un peu de temps libre avec Isshin. Je n'ai pas senti Ichigo avec eux. Il doit être ici, n'est-ce pas, Aizen-san?

Retsu était fière de son propre fils adoptif. Elle lui avait appris les bases du Kendô, l'Art du Sabre.

Quant à Aizen, il cilla, il ne pouvait plus cacher la présence d'Ichigo à présent.

-Pour moi le plus inquiétant c'est que vous avez été victime d'un sort un peu particulier. Comme vous savez, je conserve toujours des livres sur les voies de transmission des malédictions.

Elle avait l'audience pour elle toute seule à présent.

-J'ai exécuté moi-même quelques recherches sur ces sorts. Ce sont des sorts qui ont besoin d'un réceptacle contenant beaucoup de reiatsu. Le sort se nourrit du reiatsu qui en constante régénération. Le sort évolue jusqu'à ce qu'il se transmette à un autre individu. Les effets sont toujours différents pour chacun d'entre nous. Pour ma part, je pense que c'est ce même sort qui a provoqué l'excitation de toutes ces femmes. Ce sort se développe aussi à l'intérieur d'elles et le transmettront à d'autres jusqu'à provoquer la démence de toute la population comme pour une épidémie. Seule la population Shinigami et les habitants du Rukongai possédant du potentiel seront atteints par cette malédiction. Et malheureusement, comme chacun sait, la démence mène au meurtre.

Aizen se glaça en entendant ces paroles. Et si...

-On a utilisé Ichigo pour cela, j'en suis sûre.

Shunsui tomba sur la chaise la plus proche. Ses yeux affichaient une telle frayeur.

-Attends-voir, ne me dis pas que non seulement tu as provoqué ce sort et contaminé toute une population de souris sans en être affectée? Et qu'on utilise notre petit-fils? Pour ça?

Retsu perdit de sa douceur. Son regard était glacé.

-Je pratique mes expériences dans des conditions optimales pour garantir la sécurité de tous. Je pose toujours des cristaux spéciaux autour de mes cages et j'y place toujours des réceptacles pour amplifier les barrières que j'y appose. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ma santé mentale, je vais très bien. Merci. Ichigo est utilisé pour une seule et unique raison, il n'a pas encore éveillé le pouvoir de son Zanpakutô et il n'a même pas encore commencé à utiliser son reiatsu.

Aizen soupira.

-En gros, il faut attraper Ichigo avant que les choses se gâtent.

Retsu et Shunsui le regardèrent avec surprise.

-Toi, tu n'es plus trop au point avec tes cellules grises...

Aizen fusilla du regard son père adoptif.

-Et sur moi?

Retsu fit la grimace.

-C'est un peu plus délicat.

Quand un médecin disait ce genre de choses, c'était toujours mauvais signe.

-Tes fonctions sensorielles pour sentir le reiatsu ont été bloquées, tu ne peux plus utiliser ton reiatsu pendant un certain temps et malheureusement, tu vas devoir rester au lit toute la journée. Je te mets en quarantaine pour le moment.

Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Et Ichigo?

Shunsui et Restu échangèrent un regard entendu.

-On s'en charge.

Aizen se posait encore une question.

-Pour l'enfant, qui d'autre est au courant parmi les Capitaines, mis à part vous?

Unohana et Kyôraku le regardèrent une fois de plus.

-Seulement nous. Jyûshirô s'en doute mais il préfère se taire. Tout le monde pense que mon fils, Unohana Isshin est mort au combat contre un Menos particulièrement puissant. Et comme tu le sais, Mazaki n'a jamais cherché à révéler qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. Pour tous, elle était une servante des Kyôraku. Vous êtes plutôt doués Mazaki et toi.

Le Capitaine de la Quatrième Division s'assura qu'Aizen ne pourrait pas s'échapper des barrières puissantes qui entouraient sa chambre et Shunsui partit faire son rapport à Yamamoto. Même si ce dernier n'était pas au courant de l'existence d'Ichigo, il savait qu'en ce moment-même un enfant était utilisé pour les déstabiliser tous. Un procédé odieux qui méritait son châtiment. Une enquête serait menée ultérieurement. Pour le moment, tout ce qui importait à Yamamoto, c'était la capture de cet enfant et sa décontamination par les bons soins d'Unohana. Pas ceux de Mayuri. Qui saurait alors ce qui adviendrait de l'enfant? Il serait un cobaye comme un autre entre les mains de ce monstre. Shunsui espérait secrètement que Yamamoto lui remettrait la garde de l'enfant. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois Ichigo, c'était à ses un an. Il avait été ravi de le porter dans ses bras. L'enfant avait souri et même ri. Il se souviendrait éternellement du regard empli de fierté d'Isshin et de la joie de Mazaki.

* * *

Arrivé aux quartiers de la Première Division, Kyôraku, accompagné de Nanao, qui avait reçu l'ordre de son propre Capitaine de l'attendre devant les portes de la Division, entra dans le bureau immense de Yamamoto. Byakuya Kuchiki était déjà présent sur les lieux. Il portait une bouillotte sur la tête, son mal s'était calmé après les soins de son médecin mais s'était subitement réveillé à nouveau et amplifié. Le Capitaine-Commandant ouvrit les yeux.

-Alors?

Shunsui enleva son chapeau de paille légendaire.

-Le capitaine Aizen ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre et le Capitaine Unohana l'a mis en quarantaine.

De son côté, Tôsen s'agita.

-A-t-on une idée de l'origine de cette malédiction?

A ce moment-là, Unohana retsu pénétra dans le bureau du Capitaine-Commandant à son tour.

-C'est un sort qui se sert du reiatsu d'une source innocente, un enfant qui n'a encore jamais utilisé son reiatsu, pour se développer. Lorsqu'il est mature, le sort réagit avec le corps de l'enfant et se choisit une autre victime puis une autre à travers celle-ci.

Yamamoto s'agita et Komamura fronça les sourcils.

-Comment expliquez-vous les rêves des femmes et la perte de pouvoir momentanée du Capitaine Aizen? Ces deux événements sont-ils liés?

-Tout à fait. Cette malédiction provoque des effets différents pour chacun d'entre nous.

Mais une autre question était encore en suspens... Ce fut Soi Fon qui la posa.

-Pourquoi le sort se déclenche-t-il chez le Capitaine Aizen maintenant alors que les femmes semblent être atteintes depuis hier.

Retsu réfléchit un moment.

-Pour moi, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Aizen n'a pas été exposé à la source aussi longtemps et il contrôle parfaitement son reiatsu. Chez lui sa perte de pouvoir momentanée s'explique assez simplement. Son corps a réagi en essayant de contenir cette malédiction et du coup tout son reiatsu a été internalisé vers sa source première, d'où son évanouissement. Je pense que la source a du se promener durant toute la journée d'hier et a contaminé d'autres personnes. Il faut agir et vite, cette malédiction à long terme provoque la démence et le meurtre.

Sur ce, Yamamoto se leva:

-Que toutes les troupes localisent cette source!

Yamamoto retint Shunsui avant que celui ne parte vers d'autres lieux:

-Votre rôle consistera à garder l'enfant lorsque celui-ci sera stérile.

Shunsui sourit:

-Bien monsieur.

* * *

En sortant de la salle de réusion, Mayuri réussit à rattraper Restsu.

-C'était à moi que cette enquête devait revenir pas à vous!

Retsu lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Que serait-il advenu de l'enfant s'il était parvenu entre vos mains?

Mayuri sourit machiavéliquement.

-Souvenez-vous, mes publications ont beaucoup plus d'impact que les vôtres.

Retsu leva un sourcil.

-Tiens donc, je ne savais pas que la recherche avait pour but le sadisme.

Mais plus sérieusement,

-La recherche a pour but unique d'améliorer le quotidien des populations et la médecine.

Mayuri la regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour vous lancer sur le Shinigami?

Retsu lui sourit froidement.

-J'attends toujours d'être sûre de mes hypothèses et de mes résultats avant de me lancer dans une campagne de recherche de testeurs volontaires. Sur ce, au revoir.

* * *

Un avis serait le bienvenu... :)


	6. Enfant Perdu et Course Poursuite

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tite Kubo.

C'est l'heure de la correction...

Toutes les informations sur les Kyôraku viennent du databook, je crois que j'ai vu les informations sur la **Bankai-Team**. Pas sûre... Mais les informations sur Aizen, je les tire de **ForumMangaFrance.**

Au fait, dites-moi si j'en fais trop avec Mayuri.

* * *

**Enfant Perdu et Course Poursuite...  
**

La Capitaine Unohana quitta les quartiers de la Première Division laissant derrière elle un Mayuri Kurotsuchi fulminant et énervé de ne pas avoir le droit d'étudier la chose qui répandait tous ces maléfices. Il aurait voulu être le maître d' œuvre de sa dissection mais Yamamoto avait certaines exigences et il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'y soustraire. Il devait présenter bonne figure face à lui mais surtout pas le contredire. Il maudissait déjà les mains pourtant miraculeuses d' Unohana pour toucher cette créature. Il maudit également Kyôraku d'avoir le droit de la garder sous son toit pour qu' elle puisse se reposer. Quelle injustice et pourtant il était le plus à même de garder un œil sur elle! Il possédait toutes sortes de cages et d' aquariums susceptibles de l' accueillir. La créature s' y sentirait tout à fait à son aise... Il soupira et ordonna à sa fille Nemu de préparer son laboratoire. Il voulait se procurer un morceau de cette créature avant qu' Unohana ait pu l' examiner. Il ricana d' avance de ce qu' il allait produire: un clone pour analyser l' être.

Unohana de son côté ordonna à Isane de préparer son cabinet spécial pour les cas les plus graves. Isane qui savait de quoi il en retournait fila en shunpô vers les quartiers de la Quatrième Division. Elle devait préparer la Salle 51 qui avait l'avantage énorme de posséder un matériel de dernier cri et qui permettait des opérations beaucoup plus efficaces et beaucoup plus fines que des instruments médicaux plus anciens. Elle fit appeler Yamada Hanatarô et son frère aîné pour l'aider ainsi qu'une équipe de jeunes chercheurs et médecins en stage chez Unohana Retsu. Dés qu'ils surent ce que leur Capitaine et Maître de Stage leur imposait, ils se mirent au travail sans tarder. La situation devait être périlleuse. Ils devraient faire et vite. Unohana Retsu n'était pas du genre à rire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une situation comme celle-ci. Elle prônait le sérieux mais pas la douceur dans ce genre de cas.

Kyôraku Shunsui demanda à Nanao de faire passer un message assez particulier à son Clan. Ils devaient préparer une chambre pour la cause de ce trouble dans la Seireitei et bientôt dans toute la Soul Society. En effet, sur le long terme, les Shinigami détruiraient les habitants du Rukongai sans leur donner aucun moyen de défense. Nanao s' empressa d' exécuter les ordres de son supérieur qui était une fois n'est pas coutume on ne peut plus sérieux. C'était comme si l'affaire le concernait particulièrement. Nanao sourit pour une fois des actions de son Capitaine. Il prenait enfin les choses au sérieux. Pour le coup, elle aurait bien accepté le jeu de séduction de son Capitaine même si elle savait qu' il ne voyait en elle que le reflet de Yadomaru Lisa, son ancienne Vice-Capitaine. Elle soupira. Malgré son dégoût apparent pour on Capitaine, elle l'appréciait et elle voulait être reconnue à sa juste valeur pas comme une remplaçante. Un jour il faudrait qu'elle en discute avec lui. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la demeure des Kyôraku, une demeure nettement moins austère que le manoir Kuchiki et nettement plus accueillante, un des domestiques l'approcha, la salua et lui demanda en quoi il pouvait lui être utile. Lorsqu'elle lui annonça ce que l'un des Maîtres de la Maison voulait, le domestique eut un regard surprit mais il ne dit rien. Il avait à faire. La Maison Noble des Kyôraku devrait accueillir un nouvel hôte ce soir. En attendant son retour avec sa réponse, Nanao contempla le jardin des Kyôraku: il était splendide comme à son habitude mais différent comme à chaque fois. Les Kyôraku était une famille d'artistes. Ils peignaient parmi les plus beaux portraits et tableaux de toute la Seireitei. Ils sculptaient aussi et leurs statues étaient toutes splendides. Ils avaient envoyé leur fils Shunsui à l'Académie pour qu'il trouve une solution à sa paresse. Mais apparemment ça n'avait pas très bien fonctionné. Il était tout à fait égal à ce qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse. Nanao renifla. Il était encore loin le temps où il se prendrait enfin en main. Mais il s'efforçait de s'intéresser à sa Division c'était déjà ça. Elle sourit encore une fois malgré tout.

Elle se concentra encore une fois sur le jardin et en regarda les fleurs. Elles étaient magnifiques: des roses et des lys, des pivoines et des muguets, toutes odorantes et colorées. Il n'y avait pas une fleur disposée de la même manière qu'une autre, elles avaient chacune leurs propres places. Nanao compara tous les angles et toutes les positions. Si elle pouvait les mettre ensemble, tous les cœurs seraient visibles et ainsi, toutes les fleurs regarderaient dans la même direction. Les Kyôraku étaient des artistes depuis des générations et à présent c'était comme si l'art était inscrit dans leurs gènes.

Dès que le domestique revint, il lui fit part de la décision du Conseil de la Famille Kyôraku et lui annonça qu'ils prépareraient une chambre pour un enfant. Le jeune domestique sourit intérieurement, il adorait les enfants et il lui arrivait d'en parler avec Ukitake Jûshirô lorsque celui-ci rendait visite à son ami Shunsui. Cet homme avait une grande bonté et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de voir un enfant. Cette douceur était proverbiale parmi les Shinigami et même chez les Capitaines. Beaucoup aimaient le Capitaine Ukitake. Nanao remercia l'homme et reprit la route de sa Division.

Là, elle trouva une surprise de taille: le Capitaine de la Huitième Division avait abandonné son chapeau de paille et son haori rose. Il avait l'air vraiment sérieux et Nanao prit peur en le voyant. D'habitude il ne paraissait pas si effrayant mais là, il respirait le pouvoir. Nanao avait du mal à supporter cette vision mais en même temps elle sut pourquoi on le respectait e le craignait parmi les anciens. Elle avait face à elle un des trois premiers Capitaines du Gotei 13. Elle s'inclina légèrement pour le saluer et elle fit son rapport: la chambre serait prête pour le soir-même. Kyôraku parut satisfait et Nanao quitta la pièce. Son Capitaine partait en chasse.

En parallèle, Mayuri avait abandonné ses peintures sur son visage et il avait quitté son habituel couvre-chef, laissant apparaître un bel homme aux cheveux bleus et courts. Son Vice-Capitaine le laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle n'avait de toutes façons rien à dire. Elle était juste là pour satisfaire ses moindres vices et désirs. Elle n'était qu'une poupée destiné au sexe et à la destruction. Elle avait aussi prit son katana avec elle. Elle devrait s'en servir. Pour son Capitaine et Créateur. Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, elle quitta le laboratoire en sa compagnie. Elle était sa compagne silencieuse et son fidèle Lieutenant.

-Nemu, tu as préparé l'appareil?

Nemu ne le regarda même pas lorsqu'elle répondit:

-Oui, mon Capitaine. Il est même prêt. Il est dans la Cour de la Division.

Mayuri sourit diaboliquement:

De son côté Ukitake se préparait aussi, il voulait être aux côtés de son ami même s'il avait le sentiment que ce dernier lui cachait des choses. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui cache des choses mais il respectait le silence de son ami. Si celui-ci n'était pas prêt, il attendrait. Pour qu'il garde un secret de cette façon, ce devait être particulièrement important. Plus tard, il enseignerait cet adage à Kuchiki Rukia. Et elle le répéterait à un certain roux ce qui lui serait bien utile et le soulagerait un peu de son poids dans le cœur.

Ses deux Troisièmes Sièges le rejoignirent. Ils avaient eux aussi revêtu une tenue de combat. Ils voulaient se battre à ses côtés. Ils se devaient de soutenir leur Capitaine à tout moment. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas leur affaire mais celle de Shunsui, d' Unohana et la sienne bien malgré lui. Il participait à leurs discussions depuis qu'ils avaient été à l'Académie. Ils avaient été inséparables tous les trois et ils l'étaient encore. Mais ce secret entachait un peu leur relation. Les secrets ne permettaient pas de construire une véritable relation, bien au contraire, ils construisaient des fossés entre les gens.

-Kiyone, Sentarô, vous ne participerez pas. Vous n'avez pas suffisamment d'expérience pour ce genre de situation. Nous devrons appréhender un enfant qui sera de plus en plus dangereux et incontrôlable au cours du temps. De plus, il vaut mieux que ce soit quelqu'un qui sache parfaitement contrôler son reiatsu qui prenne l'enfant en charge. Ceux qui ne contrôlent pas encore bien leur reiatsu ne peuvent pas participer à la mission.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton plus froid que d'habitude. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en mêle. C'était beaucoup trop risqué pour tous. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait d'autres contaminés. Il y en avait bien assez avec toutes ces femmes et le Capitaine Aizen. La Quatrième Division avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec tous ces cas et il était inutile d''en rajouter encore plus.

Ses deux Troisièmes Sièges voulurent protester mais Ukitake se montra intransigeant. Ils ne viendraient pas, un point c'est tout. Ils parurent outrés mais ils n'avaient en aucun cas le choix. Les décisions du Capitaine-Commandant étaient indiscutables. On ne devait pas les contredire, seule la Chambre des 46 en avait le pouvoir. Mais la Chambre ne l'avait pas encore fait à leur connaissance: ils ne voulaient pas se ridiculiser devant tout le Gotei 13 et les Familles Nobles... Ca risquerait d'entacher leur propre pouvoir surtout que c'était Yamamoto lui-même qui avait érigé l'Académie.

-Partez et prenez soin de la Division en mon absence. Dites-leur de rester chez eux jusqu'à ce que des membres de la Quatrième Division viennent les examiner.

Son ton s'était radouci en disant ces mots. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi sec avec ses propres hommes.

-Bien Capitaine.

Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement et partirent s'acquitter de leur tâche du jour. Et pour une fois ils ne se disputèrent pas et se répartirent les hommes de la Treizième Divisions. A la fin de la journée; tous avaient été examinés et aucun n'était contaminé. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement et ils écrivirent leur rapport ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de surcharger leur Capitaine de travail en ce temps de crise. Ils priaient pour que tout aille bien avec lui.

* * *

Ukitake et Kyôraku se rejoignirent près de l'Académie comme ils l'avaient convenu avant de se quitter après la réunion des Capitaines dans les quartiers de la Première Division. Unohana Retsu leur donna un petit cocon blanc dans lequel elle avait posé au préalable un matelas douillet et des couvertures chaudes.

-Ceci protégera Ichigo et vous vous de même. Le sort ne doit pas vous atteindre.

Les deux hommes partirent sans discuter tout en transportant le cocon que Retsu leur avait passé. Il était petit mais lourd. Pendant ce temps, Ukitake se posait des questions. Comment se faisait-il que Retsu connaisse l'existence de cet enfant? Ce pouvait-il qu'elle en sache plus qu'elle n'en laissait transparaître bien qu'elle ait laissé s'échapper cette information qui semblait plutôt importante pour elle? Lui cachait-on des choses. Cette affaire sentait donc le roussi pour Retsu et Shunsui. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on découvre l'existence de cet enfant?

-Jyûshirô, commença Shunsui.

Ce dernier tourna la tête pour regarder son ami. Shunsui n'osait même pas le regarder.

-Je crois que je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité à propos de la jeune domestique que tu appréciais particulièrement...

Jyûshirô n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...

-Et c'est à un moment pareil que tu me dis ce genre de chose? Elle portait ton enfant c'est ça? Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit?

Il eut une illumination subite:

-Cet Ichigo, c'est le...

Mais ils furent interrompus par une explosion d'une puissance phénoménale. Ils durent sauter chacun de leur côté. Le feu brûla leurs visages. Ils saignaient. Shunsui eut l'ai sonnée pendant un court instant.

-Mais quel est...

Jyûshirô le fusilla du regard:

-Pas de vulgarités, je t'en prie. C'est pas le moment.

Une autre explosion retentit un peu plus loin et les projeta tous les deux contre des arbres. Par chance, si on pouvait dire, aucun des deux ne fut blessé à la tête. Sinon, ils seraient bons pour l'hôpital et Retsu ne pourrait pas soigner cet enfant.

-Mayuri... Je reconnais son reiatsu. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il agresse son propre camp pour obtenir ce qu'il veut!

-Moi aussi, souffla l'autre.

-Viens!

Ukitake regarda son compagnon qui restait légèrement sonné par l'explosion.

-Shunsui, tout va bien?

L'autre hocha la tête avec incertitude.

* * *

Un homme, au loin, ouvrit les yeux, le sort n'avait pas été suffisamment puissant pour le faire dormir encore longtemps. Il resta couché encore longtemps pour reprendre ses esprits. Les sorts d'Unohana Retsu avaient le don d'être coriaces et même un peu trop forts mais pas pour lui. Il avait toujours réussi à trouver la faille dans chacun d'entre eux mais il espérait que cette dernière ne trouverait jamais la faille des siens. Il avait des doutes mais il espérait sérieusement. Il prit son shihakushô et le mit aussitôt sur son dos. Il avait à faire lui aussi.

Il quitta aussitôt la pièce tout en se mettant à la recherche de son propre Zanpakutô. Il aurait besoin d'elle immédiatement. A ces pensées un rire doux et aimable retentit dans sa tête:

-Tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça? Te souviens-tu que je peux apparaître comme ça par magie lorsque tu invoques mon nom? Je ne te quitte jamais et j'apparais lorsque tu le désires.

L'homme tendit la main et sentit le pouvoir couler le long de ses bras et un katana long, à la poignée verte et à la garde hexagonale apparut dans un rayon bleu. Le reiatsu bleu était la marque de sa famille. Mazaki l'avait aussi mais elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Elle était profondément dégoûtée par ce pouvoir. Elle ne le voulait pas mais elle l'avait.

Il quitta sans plus tarder les quartiers de la Quatrième Division. Il n'avait que trop tardé ici. Il devait retrouver son neveu.

Il respira l'air frais et quitta les lieux aussitôt.

* * *

Nemu continuait à poser des pièges un peu partout pour éviter qu'on les suive. Ils devaient y arriver avant les autres. Mayuri-sama le voulait. Ils n'avaient pas à attendre et la créature s'éloignait de plus en plus. Ce qu'ils devaient faire pour la localiser c'était suivre un reiatsu particulièrement fort encore inconnu à ce jour. Et ce reiatsu suait littéralement du corps de son possesseur. Un cobaye intéressant en somme. Il deviendrait particulièrement puissant avec l'âge. Qui sait? Il rejoindrait même les rangs de Mayuri un jour... C'était un rêve inespéré mais il se devait d'essayer sinon sa fierté en tant que scientifique en perdrait un coup et sa valeur en tant que Capitaine aussi. Mais il ne préférait pas penser à l'échec, il était du genre optimiste par rapport à ses trouvailles plutôt succulentes, il va sans dire.

Mayuri sema encore quelques pièges de son invention et partit en shunpô. Il devait faire vite avant que Kyôraku et Ukitake viennent pour l'enfant comme ils l'appelaient. Mais pour Mayuri ce n'était en rien un enfant, c'était une créature comme les autres et elle méritait comme les autres de finir dans son laboratoire. Il en piaffait d'avance. Il écartait les arbres de la forêt grâce à la Magie Démoniaque et des barrières bien placées. Il avait toujours été un expert dans ce domaine. Même Urahara Kisuke ne pourrait pas en dire autant, il le sentait. Il l'admirerait même! Ca c'était certain. Il s'en pourléchait les babines d'avance. Il écraserait comme une mouche son ancien Capitaine. Il hurla de rire à cette idée.

Soudain il arriva à la clairière. La créature y était. Il fut écoeuré de voir que tous ses espoirs avaient été mal fondés. La créature n'était en fait qu'un gosse pleurnichard et qui ne valait même pas la peine qu'un le regarde.

-Nemu, tue-te.

Et Nemu brandit un bras qui tournait très vite comme une perceuse. Ce bras était un bras tueur et Mayuri l'avait conçu comme ça. Ca lui conférait un certain charme comme il disait. Il aimait le danger et son cerveau malade le vénérait même. Il espérait que personne ne découvrirait son petit méfait.

-Eclate Kyôka Suigetsu.

-TOI!

* * *

Shunsui avait récupéré ses esprits et il aidait de nouveau à porter le cocon que leur avait confié Retsu. Ukitake le regardait encore avec quelques doutes mais tout semblait aller pour le mieux mis-à-part peut-être dans sa conscience par rapport à cet enfant. Mais c'était une autre histoire.

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que cet enfant Ichigo n'est pas le mien mais celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ukitake fronça les sourcils.

-Tu peux me raconter tout depuis le début, tu sais. Je ne serai pas choqué, enfin j'espère.

Et Shunsui parla de sa rencontre avec deux charmants enfants qui se faisaient agresser par une bande de voyous qui se prenaient pour des caïds. Il raconta comment il les avait sauvés et recueillis. Il lui raconta comment ces deux enfants avaient été éduqués par sa famille et comment on avait réussi à les protéger de toutes les agressions. Il parla aussi des pouvoirs de la jeune fille qui était pourtant puissante avait refusé de les utiliser. Ukitake fut horrifié d'entendre pourquoi. Et il fut beaucoup plus surpris d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé les agresseurs.

Shunsui soupira:

-C'est ce que le garçon m'a dit oui.

-Et après?

Il lui parla des premiers pas du petit garçon à l'Académie et de ses prodiges en tant qu'étudiant et bien sûr du respect grandissant des étudiants et des professeurs pour ce même jeune homme. Il lui parla des prouesses en calligraphie de ce jeune homme aussi. Il excellait dans ce domaine.

-M'en dis pas plus c'est Sôsuke, non?

Kyôraku n'eut même eu besoin de répondre; c'était écrit sur son visage.

-Et le père?

-Devine qui s'est fait passé pour mort il y a six ans...

-Pardon? Tu veux parler d'Isshin? Le fils adoptif de Retsu?

-Et oui...

Du coup ils prirent encore plus de vitesse. ils devaient sauvé le petit-fils de Shunui et de Retsu. Ils reparlaient de ça plus tard. Ils avaient des choses bien plus urgentes à faire.

* * *

De son côté Aizen avait engagé un duel avec Mayuri. Celui-ci perdait du terrain. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'adversaire aussi fort auparavant et pourtant il était un expert en Magie Démoniaque. La Capitaine de la Cinquième Division avait-il des talents cachés? Mais Nemu ne semblait plus savoir où était le gosse. Elle furetait ici et là, à sa recherche. Elle avait reçu un ordre et elle l'exécutait. Il avait disparu de son regard en un instant. Que se passait-il?

Mais soudain, une explosion plus forte que les autres retentit. Son propre Capitaine avait été défait? C'était impossible! Et maintenant, que devait-elle faire? Quels étaient les ordres?

-Ramène ton Capitaine à votre Division. Il a besoin, je crois de repos.

Et il dissipa l'illusion. Ichigo était toujours au centre de la clairière mais il dormait. Il lui avait jeté un sort pour ce faire. Il ne devait pas lui laisser voir ce genre de choses. Un duel pour un enfant est plutôt rude. C'était une vision de cauchemar pour un enfant. Il le réveilla doucement, le petit se jeta dans ses bras et il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il rassura du mieux qu'il pouvait le petit. Il sonda son corps et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de malédiction. Ichigo s'était éloigné des autres pour éviter de les contaminer. Il n'y connaissait rien en matière de Magie Démoniaque mais il avait compris instinctivement qu'il représentait un danger. C'était vraiment le Protecteur. Il lui baisa le front et le petit s'endormit dans ses bras. il sonda aussi son propre corps, et...

-C'est bon, tu n'as plus rien, j'ai vérifié...

-Merci, Kyôka Suigetsu.

C'est dans cette position que Shunsui et Jyûshirô les trouvèrent. Ils sourirent de joie et de soulagement.

Plus tard, Shunsui invita ses amis à la Maison des Kyôraku. Il portait le petit dans ses bras et il réclamait la présence de son oncle qui l'avait sauvé comme il disait. Ukitake n'en voulait pas à Retsu et à Shunsui de lui avoir caché certaines choses et ses deux amis de longue date en furent soulagés. Aizen ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais il apprécia pour une fois le calme, la paix, le silence et tout simplement la vérité. Il soupira et prit le petit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa encore les cheveux et en sentit le parfum...

* * *

Un avis serait le bienvenu. :)


	7. Petite Promenade et Grands Amis

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach_ ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tite Kubo.

Merci pour les story alert, les favorite story et bien sur les reviews, très importantes les reviews et pour votre soutien...

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment dans ma petite note note de fin de chapitre, Sôsuke aura encore beaucoup de problèmes avec le petit Ichigo. Et oui, j'ai pas encore fini de le torturer.

Aizen n'agira peut-être pas comme lui-même, mais j'en ai besoin...

* * *

**Petite Promenade et Grands Amis...**

Aizen se réveilla le lendemain matin dans sa chambre dans la demeure des Kyôraku. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit étrangement reposé et bien. Il ne se leva pas tout de suite, il préféra entendre et écouter le chant des oiseaux. Il sourit à cette pensée, Mazaki aussi aimait les oiseaux et écouter leurs chants enchanteurs. Depuis petit, il aimait grimper sur une chaise et regarder par la fenêtre les oiseaux et leurs vols gracieux dans le ciel ou tout simplement leurs courses d'arbres en arbres pour séduire une belle femelle ou pour profiter pleinement de leur liberté. Il se leva donc de bonne humeur et il prit sa douche en pensant au petit qui dormait dans la chambre à côté. On avait ordonné de mettre le petit garçon dans une chambre juste à côté de celle du jeune Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Ils avaient sans doute pensé qu'il serait plus en sécurité ainsi. En repensant aux événements précédents ils avaient sans doute tort mais il faisait de son mieux pour protéger cet enfant. Bref, aujourd'hui serait un autre jour. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de soucis avec le petit en principe.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et partit à le recherche de son jeune neveu. Il ne le trouva pas dans sa chambre et partit tout de suite à sa recherche. Il prit peur: et si ça se passait comme pour les jours précédents? Et s'il le perdait à la fin de cette semaine? Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. Il traversa tous les couloirs de la maison Kyôraku pour trouver le petit en compagnie de son grand-père adoptif qui en devenait gâteux sur le coup. Il semblerait que le petit exerçait une mauvaise influence sur le Capitaine de la Huitième Division... Il soupira de soulagement en le sachant en sécurité. Il faisait un bien piètre gardien pour un enfant. Il était bien meilleur pour planifier, manipuler, calculer et bien entendu tromper. Kyôraku Shunsui s'aperçut de la présence de son fils adoptif et lui sourit:

-Comment te sens-tu? Les derniers jours ont du être épuisants.

Sôsuke sourit aimablement mais ne cacha pas sa fatigue. Il était inutile de la cacher face à lui. Il sentait toujours beaucoup de choses et Kyôraku Shunsui était du genre à accepter les confidences et même à divulguer certains secrets à ceux qui selon lui étaient dignes des confiance... C'étaient une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait soupçonné lors de l'affaire Urahara Kisuke et Hirako Shinji. Il lui avait posé certaines questions mais avait décidé de le laisser tranquille. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il Sôsuke en parlerait, il avait toujours été comme ça avec lui.

-J'aurais du vous en parler. Tout aurait été plus facile. J'aurais pu mieux m'occuper d' Ichigo. Et j'aurais pu le cacher autre part que dans mes quartiers où il n'est certainement pas en sécurité avec les événements récents.

Shunsui posa une main chaleureuse sur l' épaule de son fils. Ce dernier était tendu et ça se voyait au niveau de son maintient et de sa façon de parler. Il n'était pas comma ça d'habitude. Il était calme et souriant du moins en apparence. Il savait cacher des choses mais ne pouvait certainement pas mentir à son père adoptif. Il fallait davantage de subtilité pour ça. On ne trompait pas aisément Kyôraku Shunsui et il avait éduquer son fils adoptif de manière à ce qu'on ne le trompe pas. Il était de ce fait l'un des meilleurs Capitaines du Gotei 13. Il avait aussi demandé à ce que Sôsuke maîtrise un art. Il lui avait donc fait suivre plusieurs cours dispensés par l'Académie des Arts de la Maison Kyôraku et il avait choisi ce qu'il l'attirait le plus: la calligraphie. Il avait progressé d'une manière fulgurante dans ce domaine. Il avait fait l'émerveillement de toute la Famille Kyôraku et sa sœur Mazaki le regardait peindre tous les soirs. Ça avait été des moments de paix et très intimes avec sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas été capable de supporter la compagnie d'un autre homme que son frère et son père adoptif jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Isshin qui la séduisit et la combla de bonheur.

Au début, il avait eu des réticences par rapport à l'attirance de sa sœur pour cet homme. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse le choisir après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle à cause de ces hommes et voilà qu'elle voulait épouser l'un d'eux. Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience et d'amour fraternel à Mazaki pour qu'il cesse de se montrer méfiant envers celui qu'elle avait choisi. Isshin quant à lui, s'était montré jaloux par rapport à l'attachement qu'avait montré à cette époque Mazaki pour le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division et l'étrange complicité qui semblait les lier. Il avait fallu que Mazaki se fasse attaquer encore une fois pour qu' Isshin réalise que Sôsuke Aizen n'était autre que le frère de la femme qu'il aimait et que celui-ci ne cherchait qu'à la protéger. Il avait aussi eu la surprise d'apprendre que son futur beau-père ne serait personne d'autre que la Capitaine de la Huitième Division. Lui aussi s'était précipité à l'hôpital pour voir comment allait sa fille. Il avait aussi soupiré de soulagement.

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par la voix de son père adoptif.

-Tu aurais peut-être du mais je suppose que Mazaki t'a fait promettre de ne divulguer la présence d' Ichigo à personne.

Sôsuke cilla.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une promesse. J'ai été pris au dépourvu et j'ai agi dans la précipitation.

Kyôraku Shunsui le regarda droit dans les yeux et n'y vit aucune trace de mensonge. Son fils pouvait aisément tromper les gens quand il le fallait. Il lui avait tout appris en matière de mensonge.

-Je comprends, Mazaki n'a pas du avoir le temps de te prévenir. La décision a du être prise à la dernière minute.

Sôsuke fit la grimace. Il n'appréciait toujours pas ce fait mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence: Mazaki n'aurait certainement pas pris la peine de le faire venir de toute urgence. Elle avait paru soulagée de le voir dans sa maison.

-Pourquoi les gens partent-ils en vacances sans leurs enfants? Je me demande parfois...

Son père adoptif sourit devant tant d'innocence. Sôsuke perdait toute sa maîtrise de soi en face de lui. Il perdait cette armure qu'il s'imposait face à chacun. C'était comme s'il cherchait à cacher certaines émotions, certaines choses, certains faits... C'étaient une des raisons qui avait fait douter Shunsui sur la probité de son fils adoptif sur la disparition de Muguruma Kensei peu avant celle d'Hirako et des autres. Il avait été étonné et pourtant soulagé d'apprendre que ce son fils n'y était pour rien par contre, il avait été horrifié de connaître l'identité réelle de celui qui avait fait disparaître Kensei: Urahara Kisuke lors d'une expérience sur l' Hollowmorphose. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce jeune Capitaine si maladroit à ses débuts et charmant avait pu être derrière ces événements.

-Et bien, parfois ils ont besoin de temps pour eux et pour eux seuls. Ils ont besoin de se couper de tous...

A ces mots, Sôsuke fronça les sourcils et interrompit son père adoptif:

-En laissant leur enfant derrière eux?

Shunsui posa sa tasse de thé:

-Malheureusement on ne peut rien faire contre ça.

Sôsuke fronça encore plus sourcils:

-J'aurais pourtant cru que Mazaki après ce qu'on a vécu...

Il se retint tout à coup. Il s'empêcha de continuer plus loin. Shunsui comprit en un instant que son passé était encore plus sombre que ce qu'il lui avait révélé. Ils n'avait pas été que des enfants à la rue semblait-il et leur passé était douloureux, très douloureux. Mazaki et lui avaient du être sauvagement agressés autrefois et Mazaki ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour cette raison. Elle devait être terrible pour refuser à ce point son propre Zanpakutô, un fragment de son âme. Sôsuke serra encore plus son neveu qui était assis sur ses genoux.

-Aïe! Tonton tu m'as fait mal!

Aizen tilta et baisa le cuir chevelu du petit ange assis sur ses genoux:

-Pardon. Tu m'excuses?

Le petit fronça les sourcils, le rendant ainsi beaucoup plus adulte, beaucoup plus mature. Il les garda longtemps froncés pour prouver qu'il avait raison et que son tonton avait tort. Mais il ne résista pas plus longtemps face à son oncle:

-Oui, tonton.

Sôsuke sourit aimablement. Ce petit était comme sa sœur, il voulait à tout prix avoir raison. Un jour, cet entêtement lui serait favorable, il le sentait. Il avait un potentiel énorme, il était même palpable. Aizen Sôsuke eut donc ce faux sourire. Il savait que ça pourrait lui être utile. Il devait simplement réfléchir à la façon de l'éveiller. Envoyer un Shinigami sur Terre pour que celui-ci plante son Zanpakutô dans son cœur et qu'il puisse apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Il faudrait que ce Shinigami soit envoyé en mission de façon anodine et que le Capitaine de ce Shinigami soit manipulé de façon très subtile, de façon à ce qu'il croit que l'idée vient de lui. Il avait une idée très précise du Capitaine qu'il allait utiliser et qui il pouvait envoyer pour accomplir son plan. Shunsui fronça les sourcils. Sôsuke s'était encore muré dans ce silence et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de lui en parler aisément.

-Tu ferais mieux de...

Sôsuke leva les yeux vers lui:

-Oui, mon père?

Shunsui soupira un coup:

-Non, rien, juste une pensée.

Mais Sôsuke remarqua tout de même l'inquiétude qui assombrissait le regard de son père adoptif. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de regard, mais de quoi s'inquiétait donc son père adoptif depuis ce temps? Il était en bonne santé, non?

-Dites quand même? je ne vous en voudrait pas, si c'est une remontrance, vous nous en avez donné pas mal à Mazaki et moi. Je peut vous assurer que je la supporterai.

Shunsui le regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux:

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ce jour-là?

Sôsuke perdit son sourire et son visage perdit toute trace de joie. Il pensa à nouveau à cette terrible nuit où tout avait été détruit, où sa soeur avait été violée, où il avait tué pour la première fois et en grand nombre, où il avait perdu son âme. Il avait vu l'horreur en une et ça transformait un enfant charmant en un monstre assoiffé de sang.

-J'ai... je... je vous ai... m... menti...

Il avait visiblement du mal avec ces faits, c'était comme s'il avait commis quelque chose de grave, d'extrêmement grave. Il avait perdu son... innocence?

-Pardonnez-moi, je...

Kyôraku Shunsui regarda éberlué son fils adoptif quitter les lieux comme le vent. Il avait l'air vraiment agité. Il avait réussi pour une fois à toucher un point sensible pour qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus. Mais il avait admis qu'il avait menti. Il avait tué peut-être pire. Un enfant pouvait avoir des réactions issues directement des instincts. Un enfant avec un tel pouvoir pouvait commettre des choses atroces dans un acte de regarda le petit Ichigo qui était toujours sur la chaise de son oncle, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti aussi vite.

-Pourquoi il est parti?

Shunsui reporta son attention sur son petit-fils et le prit dans ses bras.

-Il est très triste.

Le petit fronça les sourcils:

-Pourquoi il est triste?

Shunsui passa la main dans les cheveux du petit:

-Sa vie est très triste...

Le petit ne voulut pas en savoir plus. Les enfants n'aimaient pas entendre les histoires tristes. Il préférait entendre les histoires joyeuses avec une belle fin comme dans les contes de fée.

-Tu veux te promener avec moi?

Le petit Ichigo sourit aussitôt:

-Oui!

* * *

Les habitants de la Seireitei et du Premier Quartier du Rukongai eurent droit à une vision des plus amusantes et pourtant très touchante. Kyôraku Shunsui plaisantait pour faire rire un enfant et la plupart des histoires drôles étaient très drôles d'après Ichigo. Même les habitants qui les écoutaient ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rire devant les bêtises de Kyôraku Shunsui comme les appelait l'enfant dans les bras du Capitaine. Les habitants rirent devant l'innocence de l'enfant. Un des commerçants offrit même une glace au petit. Il avait soi-disant envie de faire plaisir à l'enfant. Il sourit poliment et s'esquiva en une révérence face à Kyôraku Shunsui. Les enfants du quartiers attisés par ce cadeau voulurent eux aussi une glace gratuite mais le commerçant dit qu'il avait une exception pour cet enfant car il était l'hôte de Kyôraku Shunsui donc il était très important. Les enfants protestèrent et le commerçant n'eut d'autre choix que de faire une offre exceptionnelle pour ce jour-là: glaces gratuites pour les enfants. Les parents eux aussi attirés comme des mouches par cette publicité, se joignirent à la partie avec leurs enfants. Leurs enfants commandaient des glaces pour eux et d'autres pour leurs parents mais comme leurs parents leur avait dit que dire que c'était pour eux seulement, alors tout le monde put bénéficier des glaces gratuites ce jour-ci. Les jours qui suivirent, le commerçant fit fortune et il ouvrit un magasin dans la Seireitei même. Il aurait un grand succès dans le futur.

Kyôraku Shunsui eut l'immense surprise de rencontrer le Capitaine-Commandant lui-même venir à sa rencontre. Il sourit en regardant l'enfant mais reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de son ancien élève et subordonné demanda s'il pouvait prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Le visage de Yamamoto se rida encore plus quand il put prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Il adorait lui aussi les enfants. Décidément personne ne pouvait résister au charme dévastateur de ce petit. les autres enfants n'avaient pas autant de succès que ce petit garçon.

-Question de sécurité élémentaire, Shunsui, prétendit-il.

Mais Shunsui n'y crut pas un mot. Qui pouvait résister à un enfant?

-Cet enfant nous a causé bien des soucis hier.

-En effet, le Gotei 13 était en état de crise.

Le petit commença à jouer avec les poils de barbe de Yamamoto. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la candeur du jeune garçon. S'il savait qui il était, il n'aurait jamais osé mais un enfant adorait s'occuper des barbes des hommes. C'était toujours une source d'extase et d'émerveillement. Ils pouvaient tirer sur les poils de barbe à l'envie. Ils ne se faisaient jamais réprimander et c'était un de leurs jeux favoris.

-A-t-on pu guérir tout ceux qui étaient atteints?

Le vieil homme regarda l'enfant. Il était songeur. Retsu lui avait parlé de la malédiction plus en détail après la crise. Elle avait apporté quelques éléments de réponse mais ça restait tout de même très vague. Elle n'avait pas plus de détails elle-même, ni sur l'origine de cette malédiction, c'est-à-dire sur l'ensorceleur, ni sur la façon dont elle avait été lancée. Il existait selon elle différentes manières de lancer ces sorts et d'autres pour cacher l'origine de ces mêmes sorts. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu une malédiction de ce type aussi bien exécutée et encore moins bien cachée. Il fallait maîtriser la Magie Démoniaque avec beaucoup de dextérité d'après elle.

-Oui. Retsu n'a en fait pas eu à opérer. La malédiction est partie comme ça. D'après elle, quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté aurait plus lancer ce genre de sort: il n'a pas duré très longtemps.

Shunsui fronça les sourcils. L'idée en elle-même paraissait immonde. Un enfant était l'innocence incarnée alors pourquoi?

-Qui peut bien vouloir utiliser un enfant?

Yamamoto soupira:

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Les hommes de Soi Fon mènent l'enquête.

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps du pourquoi et du comment de l'affaire. Et Yamamoto annonça qu'il devait se retirer, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à régler concernant leur affaire. Shunsui l'excusa et demanda s'il pouvait reprendre Ichigo dans ses bras. Le vieil homme s'en sépara avec tristesse. C'était un des enfants les plus charmants qu'il avait jamais vu au court de sa vie. Il garda pour lui que ce jeune avait un potentiel élevé pour son âge et qu'il pouvait espérer devenir Capitaine un jour. Il transpirait le pouvoir. Un tel enfant pouvait être également dangereux, il risquerait d'eveiller le pouvoir d'autres jeunes à son contact. Il se promit de garder un oeil sur lui plus tard s'il parvenait à devenir Shinigami. Il cacha son sourire derrière sa barbe. Il connaissait déjà le nom du petit: Ichigo, le Protecteur, pas vrai? Et Shunsui avait semble-t-il réussi à lui faire dire son nom avec force persuasion et beaucoup de patience.

Shunsui continua donc le reste du chemin tout seul. Ichigo avait réussi à s'endormir dans ses bras. Il avait beaucoup marché avant. Un enfant de quatre ans n'avait pas encore les longues jambes des adultes. Il sourit. Cet enfant-ci marchait déjà très vite pour son âge. Il ferait des merveilles au shunpô plus tard. Il le serra légèrement mais ne lui fit pas mal contrairement à son fils ce matin. Mais il dut excuser l'attitude matinale de son fils. Il lui avait enfin posé la question et il avait à peine répondu à celle-ci. Que pouvait-il bien lui cacher? S'il avait tué sous l'effet de la colère et de la haine, c'était compréhensible lorsqu'on ne maîtrisait pas son reiatsu. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on approuvait l'acte bien sur. La mort de quelqu'un était toujours importante.

Shunsui s'aperçut qu'il faisait tard et qu'il lui faudrait bientôt rentrer. Il prit la direction du Seiteitei avec force shunpô. Il prit un raccourci qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre avec Jûshirô qui était malade ce jour-ci. Il sentit soudainement quelque chose de néfaste dans l'air. Il arrêta sa longue course pour se focaliser sur la source de ce reiatsu. Elle provenait des quartiers les plus reculés du Rukongai: il identifia immédiatement le type de reiatsu, des Menos Grande. Des Gillian attaquaient le Rukongai. Seuls les officiers de haut-rang comme les Lieutenants ou les Capitaines pouvaient les affronter.

Il entendit au loin les alarmes de la Seireitei. Les officiers devaient partir combattre immédiatement. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de quitter ces lieux agréables pour le champ de bataille. Depuis que ce petit était-là, des problèmes venaient de toutes parts. Il sourit quand même. Ce petit auraient des aventures intéressantes plus tard. Peut-être pas recommandables pour les personnes atteintes de problèmes cardiaques mais pour les gens qui avaient soif de combats, très. En parlant du loup, il entendit au loin le cri de guerre de Zaraki Kenpachi qui se lançait à la poursuite de ces nouveaux joujoux. Il adorait ce genre de danger et pourtant le danger on tentait de l'éviter quand on avait tendance à agir seul. Il fallait toujours du renfort. Mais faire entendre raison à Zaraki Kenpachi était mille fois pire que de parler à un mur. Mais Shunsui ne sentit pas la présence de Yumichika et d'Ikkaku, pour une fois, il avait su écouter les ordres.

Il arriva certes un peu en retard, mais à ce stade personne ne le remarqua. Tout le monde s'activait à purifier les Gillians. Il eut quelques unes de ses erreurs de la nature et jeta de temps à autre des coups d'oeils par-dessus son épaule ou ailleurs pour voir si personne n'était blessé. Il chercha du regard son fils adoptif et le vit en train d'affronter plusieurs Gillians à la fois. Il le regarda avec fierté: il maniait son Zanpakutô avec dextérité. Il purifiait les Gillians avec une aisance certaine comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il avait acquis beaucoup 'expérience depuis qu'il avait affronté et vaincu son premier Hollow quand il avait treize ans en âge Shinigami et selon les critères morphologiques humains.

Pourtant en le regardant de plus près, il remarqua les premiers signes de fatigue. Il changea de direction pour le rencontrer non sans avoir détruit quelques Gillians au passage. Il réussit à sauver son fils juste à temps.

-Merci, j'en... pouvais plus.

-Tu as atteint ta limite, arrête. C'est inutile. Prends Ichigo et vas-t-en. C'est mieux pour toi. Tu as utilisé trop de reiatsu ces derniers temps.

Mais Sôsuke ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il devait rester ici pour combattre. C'était son devoir en tant que Shinigami après tout.

-S'il-vous-plaît...

En public, ils veillaient toujours à ne pas s'appeler de manière familière. Ca aurait éveillé les soupçons tout de suite et soulèverait certaines questions.

Soudain Sôsuke aperçut quelque chose derrière eux.

-Baissez-vous!

Et il créa une boule de reiatsu gigantesque. Beaucoup de Lieutenants durent se coucher face à cette puissance. Un Capitaine était capable de faire ça sans le moindre doute. Les autres Capitaines reculèrent pas prudence devant cette boule d'énergie qui allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Même Zaraki cessa de combattre: il connaissait la puissance de ce type, il était pas fou à ce point-là. Il l'avait déjà affronté en duel, valait mieux pas se frotter à lui. Il prit donc place avec les autres Capitaines et assista au spectacle. Il sourit même sauvagement. Il avait sa petite idée sur ce qui allait suivre. Ichimaru Gin, qui était aussi là, dut cacher un sourire large, très large. Il était le seul à connaître l'étendue de sa puissance. Ca promettait. Beaucoup. Tôsen fronça les sourcils et créa devant lui un bouclier de Magie Démoniaque, avec Aizen-sama, nul n'était trop prudent.

Et la boule fut lancée. L'explosion faillit faire exploser les tympans de l'assistance. Tôsen qui s'était intégralement protégé ne sentit rien. Tout était silence à l'intérieur de la boule mais il pouvait sentir les vibrations du sol. Les autres Capitaines durent se protéger les yeux et les oreilles. La force de l'explosion était immense. Lorsque les vibrations cessèrent, ils retirèrent leurs mains des yeux et ouvrirent les yeux avec beaucoup de prudence: il ne restait plus aucun Gillian. Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division était tombé à terre aux côtés de Kyôraku Shunsui qui tenait un enfant. Ce denier dormait. Shunsui lui avait jeté un sort pour le faire dormir. Aizen Sôsuke avait beaucoup donné et Shunsui lui avait donné de son reiatsu pour l'aider. Lui aussi était fatigué.

Le soir tout le monde rentra chez lui pour savourer la victoire et Aizen Sôsuke fut envoyé à nouveau à l'hôpital et on fit de même avec Kyôraku Shunsui. Ils devaient restaurer leurs forces tous les deux.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et postez une review! :)

J'ai encore un chapitre (je fusionne le sixième et le septième jour) et après c'est l'épilogue. Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour le chapitre?


	8. Derniers Jours et Petite Tristesse

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _ne m'appartient, pas tout est à Tite Kubo, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages et son univers pour cette fanfiction. Mais vous devez être habitués à la chanson depuis le temps.

Encore merci de me suivre à ce point de l'histoire. Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. C'est toujours un plus pour une histoire même si j'espère en recevoir d'autres avant que cette fanfiction se finisse c'est-à-dire au chapitre prochain pour ce site, l'épilogue de cette fanfiction. J'ai pas trop envie que ça se finisse et vous non plus j'espère, j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire cette fanfiction de bout en bout mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin comme dit le fameux dicton.

Les deux derniers chapitre seront de ce fait plus courts.

J'ai décidé de fusionner les deux derniers jours si mes comptes sont exacts du babysitting d'Ichigo par Aizen. Cette fois-ci je ne vais plus trop l'embêter, il a quand même besoin de repos. Le bouquet final des ennuis d'Aizen pour cette fanfiction c'étaient les Menos. Vous en avez vu le résultat: Aizen est tombé dans les pommes en raison d'un manque sérieux de reiatsu sous les yeux de l'ensemble des Capitaines, des Lieutenants et du petit Ichigo. Un peu d'ooc est à attendre.

Aizen: Ils sont là pour lire un chapitre pas pour entendre un discours sur ton amour pour cette fanfiction.

Moi: Tiens, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que tu interviens ici.

Ichigo: Normal, je le retenais dans un placard...

* * *

**Derniers Jours et Petite Tristesse...  
**

Le lendemain matin, Aizen se réveilla avec une grosse migraine. Son corps n'avait pas supporté une décharge de reiatsu d'une telle puissance. Il avait rasé l'armée des Menos en un clin d'œil et une bonne partie du champ de bataille. En effet, l'explosion avait laissé un gros trou à l'endroit exact où se trouvaient les Menos. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience il avait pu constater les dégâts provoqués par son attaque. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du faire une telle démonstration de pouvoir, ça risquait de ruiner ses plans pour le futur et ils incluaient déjà Ichigo. En effet, il était supposé être moins puissant que ce qu'il avait prétendu lors des évaluations pour devenir Capitaine. C'était problématique mais on disait aussi qu'à force de s'entraîner on maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son reiatsu et son pouvoir. Donc il pouvait espérer tout de même ne pas avoir trop de soucis de ce côté-ci.

A force de trop réfléchir, il avait un mal de tête phénoménal. On n'était pas supposé réfléchir dans un tel état. C'était mauvais pour la santé et ça empêchait le corps de se rétablir dans un laps de temps très court. Il avait mal aux articulations et son bras le faisait souffrir. Il avait également l'impression que sa main droite le brûlait de l'intérieur . Il n'aurait pas du condenser autant de reiatsu ans s main droite. Il aurait du utiliser ses deux mains. Mais c'était toujours ce genre de choses qui arrivaient dans la précipitation. Il n'avait pas voulu que son père adoptif et que son neveu meurent à cause de cette attaque. Il était quand même attaché à sa famille. Il n'aurait certainement pas pu supporter la mort d'un de ses représentants. Surtout pas maintenant.

Il sentit tout d'un coup un poids sur le lit. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir son neveu qui lui souriait. Il n'était pas venu seul. Un enfant ne pouvait pas se déplacer tout seul comme ça ici sauf s'il était victime d'une malédiction bien entendu comme ç'a avait été le cas pour son jeune neveu. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit, son cuir chevelu avait effectivement hérité le côté soyeux de la chevelure de sa mère. C'était un plaisir de la toucher. Le petit s'approcha sous l'œil attentif de son grand-père et de sa grand-mère. Ichigo aimait beaucoup son oncle et son oncle le lui rendait bien. Aizen empêcherait la mort de ce petit. Ça lui semblait ridicule après toutes les morts et les disparitions qu'il avait causé mais il chérissait cet enfant. Il était le centre de son univers. Mais bien sur si Mazaki venait à mourir, son cœur se glacerait définitivement. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents biologiques, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre membre de sa famille vienne à disparaître. Même si Isshin ne faisait pas parti de sa famille, il lui en coûterait aussi beaucoup de le perdre.

Peu à peu la douleur de ses membres disparu et il put commencer à se relever. Unohana Retsu et Kyôraku Shunsui restaient en retrait. Ils voulaient laisser un peu d'intimité à l'oncle et son neveu. C'était pour eux une scène qui se passait bien de mots. Ces deux-là pouvaient se comprendre. Ichigo sentait bien la fatigue de son oncle et Aizen sentait bien l'inquiétude de son neveu pour lui. Le petit se lova dans les bras de son oncle. Il voulait rester avec lui pour une fois. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Il avait tout le temps été seul et il ne l'avait pas beaucoup aimé. Il le dirait à sa maman en rentrant. Elle serait pas contente et tonton Sôsuke allait être puni, bien fait pour lui. Aizen quant à lui se sentait un peu coupable par rapport à l'enfant, il avait promis à sa mère de prendre soin de lui mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait. Il s'était davantage occupé de ses papiers et de ses subordonnés. Il avait passé du temps avec lui le soir mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Un enfant avait besoin de la présence d'un adulte, il n'avait pas à être seul.

Du coup Aizen prit son jeune neveu dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui coulait littéralement dans ses veines. Il pouvait presque sentir le reiatsu sortir de son corps. Son séjour à la Soul Society avait éveillé une partie de son potentiel. En effet, le fait d'être exposé à des particules spirituelles et passer à côté de puissants reiatsu avait le don de réveiller le potentiel enfui de personnes à fort pouvoir spirituel. Le petit avait de fortes chances d'obtenir très rapidement un grand pouvoir à l'instar de Gin ou d' Hitsugaya Tôshirô. Il ferait parti de ces rares génies qui avaient fréquenté l'Académie Spirituelle. Il serait admiré pour sa force et on en aurait besoin pour préserver l'avenir ou pour assurer le bon fonctionnement des plans de certaines personnes.

-Bonjour, Ichigo.

-T'es pas gentil, telle fut la réponse du petit garçon...

Ah! le petit lui en voulait pour les derniers jours et il préviendrait sa maman qui devrait le gronder. Mais connaissant Mazaki elle n'en tiendrait pas compte: elle savait que son frère avait beaucoup de travail. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de lui faire garder Ichigo. Il grimaça à cette pensée. La garde d'Ichigo avait davantage été un problème plus qu'autre chose. Il avait du faire face à une menace dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'origine. Il avait des doutes mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'il agirait de suite en s'en prenant à un enfant. Ce n'était pas dans son genre. Mais aurait-elle pu prévoir les événements qui s'étaient déroulés les derniers jours? Non, bien sur. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait cru qu'Ichigo serait en sécurité avec son oncle. Elle s'était peut-être trompée mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait cru.

-Et pourquoi?

-Je vais dire à maman que tu t'es pas occupé de moi.

Allons bon. Aizen s'y attendait mais il prit un air effrayé. Le petit risquerait d'être vexé par son absence de réaction et son air sérieux.

-Tu vas le dire?

-Oui!

Le petit avait un air très sérieux. Il s'assit en tailleur face à lui et croisa ses bras. Il fronça également les sourcils. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus grand comme ça même si pour Aizen, un enfant n'était pas très impressionnant. Pour lui un enfant restait un être fragile.

-Ah bon?

-Oui! Elle sera pas contente du tout!

Le petit insistait beaucoup trop pour être vraiment naturel . Il cachait quelque chose. Mais comme c'était un garçon, il était bien trop fier pour le dire. Un garçon ne voulait pas pleurer de peur d'être pris pour une fille. Une fille ça pleurait toujours et un garçon jamais. Mais Sôsuke savait par Mazaki qu'il pleurait assez souvent. Il savait qu'Ichigo lorsqu'il perdait un combat au dojo face à une petite fille nommée Tatsuki pleurait toujours. Ce n'est que l'apparition de sa mère qui lui rendait son sourire. Mazaki était un réel rayon de soleil pour tout le monde. Elle avait réussi à lui rendre à lui son sourire, elle avait réussi à enchanter leur père adoptif, rendre heureux Isshin et éclairer le visage d'Ichigo. Aizen quant à lui avait toujours répandu une ombre sur son passage. Peut-être que le fait qu'il avait tué auparavant bien avant qu'il n'entre à l'Académie Spirituelle se voyait sur son visage et son sourire. Son visage avait une certaine froideur et présentait une certaine crispation tandis que son sourire, il n'était pas aussi vrai que celui des autres.

En effet, il se forçait à sourire pour répandre une certaine chaleur sur son passage mas au fond, il se moquait bien d'eux. Il avait perdu son innocence cette nuit-là. Il sentait que son père adoptif le savait mais ce dernier faisait au moins son possible pour que Sôsuke sourit réellement. Mazaki savait que Sôsuke était réellement dangereux, elle l'avait vu à l'oeuvre cette nuit-là. Isshin avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son beau-frère la première fois qu'il l' avait vu mais il l'avait apprécié. Il lui avait vraiment souri. Même s'il y avait eu ce malentendu avec Mazaki la fois-là: Isshin avait cru que Sôsuke sortait avec elle mais c'était sa blessure qui l'avait convaincu du contraire. Mais il avait senti une réelle affection de la part de son père adoptif et de son beau-frère. Mazaki, elle, avait accepté depuis longtemps sa véritable nature. Le petit aussi avait senti qu'il était dangereux mais il avait accepté son oncle. Il le comprenait bien. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il avait eu vraiment très peur pour son oncle.

* * *

Quand il sortit de l'infirmerie, Aizen put constater les dégâts provoqués par les Menos. Les Gillians même s'ils n'avaient aucune cervelle, pouvaient blesser profondément les Shinigami. leurs Ceros pouvaient détruire une partie du corps des Shinigami même si ceux-ci possédaient une grande réserve de reiatsu. Zaraki Kenpachi avait réussi à lui seul à contrer plusieurs Cero de la main et le renvoyer en direction d'autres Menos. Yamamoto avait brûlé une partie de l'armée de Gillians. Abarai Renji souffrait de multiples blessures au bras et au torse. Ichimaru Gin avait beaucoup aimé le spectacle. Un sadique comme lui ne pouvait qu'adorer ce genre de choses. Byakuya Kuchiki regardait d'un air effaré son ancien camarade de classe afficher son sourire éternel. Ichimaru Gin ne pouvait donc que prendre plaisir à la souffrance?

Mais lorsque le brancard qui portait Rangiku passa sous ses yeux, il perdit le sourire légèrement. Aizen le remarqua directement. Il avait toujours su que Matsumoto Rangiku occupait une place spéciale dans son coeur. Les autres n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intérêt à ses yeux. Aizen pouvait sentir la trahison qui se profilait sous ses yeux. Il savait qu'Ichimaru Gin le trahirait pour elle. Hitsugaya Tôshirô qui passait par là, paraissait préoccupé. Il avait vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie d'enfance, Hinamori Momo. Aizen savait aussi qu'Hinamori était précieuse pour lui. Il les regardait comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'étaient que des pantins entre ses mains. Il se servirait de ces sentiments plus tard.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Jyûshirô Ukitake qui lui sourit plus chaleureusement que d'habitude. Il savait lui aussi que Sôsuke avait quelques zones d'ombre qui entachaient son passé mais il lui avait toujours souri aimablement.. Il l'avait toujours accueilli chaleureusement lorsqu'Aizen voulait lui parler en privé et Jyûshirô Ukitake avait toujours aimé ses discussions avec lui. Elles avaient toujours été enrichissantes pour tous deux. Aizen s'était toujours senti mieux après leurs discussions et Jyûshirô UKitake connaissait mieux Sôsuke que la plupart. Il pouvait donc prévoir dans une certaine mesure les futures réactions d'Aizen Sôsuke.

Kaname lui sourit chaleureusement. Il était ravi que son supérieur allait mieux. Il avait senti la présence du petit garçon dans son appartement et avait senti que le coeur de son seigneur s'était réchauffé au contact de ce petit ange. Kaname avait toujours été capable de sentir les sentiments des autres et leurs émotions. Il pouvait donc sentir que son seigneur s'était apaisé récemment. En sortant de l'hôpital, il sourit chaleureusement, Ichigo l'attendait en tenant la main de son grand-père. Le petit lâcha la main de son grand-père et courut dans les bras de son oncle. Son oncle le prit dans ses bras.

-On peut dire que tu lui as fait peur.

-Je sais, mais il n'avait pas osé le montrer hier, quand vous m'avez rendu visite.

Shunsui sourit. Il avait fallu la présence d'Ichigo pour que Sôsuke ait un réel objectif dans sa vie. C'était comme si la présence d'Ichigo avait réveillé quelque chose en lui d'enfoui. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était bon ou mauvais pour le moment. Pour l'instant il était apaisé. Il avait trouvé quelque chose.

Le soir-même, Aizen prit son repas en compagnie du petit garçon. Il lui parla encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le petit s'endorme. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec lui plus tard. Il sourit machiavéliquement. Tous croyaient avoir senti que la Capitaine Aizen Sôsuke était plus heureux: son coeur s'était réchauffé grâce à un enfant qu'il aimait beaucoup et il était ravi d'avoir trouvé la pierre angulaire de son plan...

* * *

A plus et s'il-vous-plaît, postez une review!


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach_ ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tite Kubo...

Et voici la fin, la toute fin de **Babysitting**. Sortez vos mouchoirs et pleurez toutes les larmes de votre corps. Bref, je sous tout aussi triste que vous que ça se termine. Je présente encore mes excuses pour tout ces retards et ses divers empêchements (examens, contrôles continus et les cours qui sont plus que fatigants). Bref, je suis ravie que vous ayez compris que la Biologie pour moi, c'est vital pour ne pas dire que c'est ma plus grande passion. Mis à part peut-être la danse, Aizen et Ichigo. Bref...

J'ai été malade ces derniers temps. Je n'ai donc pas posté l'épilogue aussi tôt que je l'aurais voulu...

* * *

**Epilogue: Un Adieu? Non, un Au Revoir...**

Le lendemain matin, Aizen préparait les affaires d'Ichigo. Il le faisait avec une certaine réticence, comme s'il ne voulait pas se séparer d'Ichigo, comme s'il avait envie qu'il reste, comme s'il voulait se l'approprier. Il ne voulait pas laisser partir ce petit qui avait enfin réussi à lui réchauffer le coeur, même sa soeur qui était pourtant son rayon de soleil, ne pouvait égaler le charme du petit qui barbotait dans la baignoire juste à côté de lui. Aizen ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil discrets mais attentifs sur le petit. Ce petit possédait un charme et un charisme qui feraient de lui un bon meneur d'hommes plus tard. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa soeur de ce côté-là. Il avait également ce calme impressionnant face à toute épreuve. Il avait regardé les Menos sans hurler ou pleurer de peur. Les autres enfants auraient couru sous les jupes de leurs mères. Non, il avait cette confiance en lui toute naturelle. Il était comme son père. Il avait aussi vu que le petit avait de bonnes capacités d'analyse si on le laissait tranquille, s'il était calme. Par contre, il aurait du mal au début avec des situations extrêmes bien sur mais il s'améliorerait si quelqu'un le guidait. Il apprendrait très vite.

Il se leva et sortit le petit Ichigo de son bain qui protesta. Il voulait encore jouer. Aizen soupira: les enfants de cet âge aimait beaucoup jouer dans l'eau... Il soupira. Il pensait encore en statistiques... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait encore à ces fichus bouquins sur la psychologie enfantine qu'il avait lu dans la bibliothèque personnelle d'Unohana Retsu. Elle lui avait également permis de lire certains de ses ouvrages sur des sujets qui auraient été qualifiés d'illégaux par la Chambre des 46 sur l'origine des Shinigami, des Hollows et des Humains... Ces ouvrages disaient que certains Humains avaient le potentiel pour devenir après leurs morts soit des Hollows et pour d'autres, des Shinigami. La plupart étaient de simples Plus. Il avait trouvé un ouvrage particulièrement ancien et poussiéreux lorsqu'il avait été beaucoup plus jeune. Il sourit, cette histoire remontait. Ca s'était passé cent soixante dix ans auparavant.

Il avait lu certaines choses sur le devenir des âmes. Le Roi avait utilisé des sorts pour éviter le mélange entre Shinigami, Hollows et Humains. Il avait semblé vouloir sélectionner les meilleures âmes pour le servir. Il avait semblait-il voulu éviter que tous aient droit à ce bonheur après la mort d'où les quartiers misérables du Rukongai. Les âmes ayant ainsi commis le plus de crimes se retrouvaient dans les quartiers les plus sinistres et dangereux. Mais il avait laissé aux âmes ce potentiel pour devenir autre. Il avait ensuite eu vent des expériences d'Urahara avec une de ses trouvailles. Il avait laissé travailler un de ses espions au centre de recherche créé par Urahara. Cet espion avait su gagner la confiance d'Urahara et ce dernier lui avait parlé de l'Orbe de Destruction, le Hôgyoku. D'après lui, cet objet pouvait briser la limite entre les Shinigami et les Hollows. Il avait souri de manière diabolique lorsqu'il en avait entendu parler: il pourrait utiliser cet objet à ses propres fins. Le Roi avait osé mettre en danger la vie de sa soeur...

Puis il regarda à nouveau Ichigo et lui sourit. Il était le portrait craché de sa soeur en fait, il avait la même douceur et le même sourire. Il voulait que ce sourire revienne sur les lèvres de Masaki. Il emmena Ichigo à la cuisine et lui prépara un petit-déjeuner. Il repassa encore en revue les affaires du petit dans sa tête mais il n'avait rien oublié dans sa chambre. Il mangea avec le petit et ce dernier semblait triste de le quitter. Il voulait encore rester un peu ici. Il s'était bien amusé avec lui. Il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui. A ces pensées, Aizen perdit légèrement son sourire. Il avait créé un autre être qui dépendait entièrement de lui. Et cet être ne pourrait plus se passer de lui: il risquait de perdre la raison après sa mort et Aizen ne voulait pas que son nouveau rayon de soleil en perde la raison. Il en serait dégoûté. Il voulait être le seul et unique phare d'Ichigo mais en fait il voulait avant tout qu'il garde une indépendance cependant toute relative. Mais il devrait tout de même le contrôler, il lui faudrait être donc très subtil. Et la subtilité était un de ses points forts.

Le petit finit son petit-déjeuner, Aizen lava la vaisselle et essuya la bouche du petit qui fut ravi qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il prit les affaires d'Ichigo et vérifia que son gigai était en parfait mode de marche. Il avait mis cette fois-ci une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Il aimait bien le bleu mais il préférait ces couleurs. Il avait aussi mis une cravate pourpre autour du cou. Il ouvrit un Senkaimon et partit en direction du Monde Réel où l'attendait sa soeur et son beau-frère. Il marcha mais pas trop lentement pour...

Un bruit de train? Il se retourna pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait... Et il s'aperçut...

« _Le Nettoyeur a été conçu pour éviter que les Ames restent plus d'une semaine dans le Dangai... »_

_-Kyôka Suigetsu, je sais déjà tout ça..._

En effet, le Grand Capitaine de la Cinquième Division et Futur Seigneur de Las Noches devait courir pour éviter un train alors que d'habitude, on cherchait à rattraper le train... En effet, il s'agissait d'une sorte de jeu que les voyageurs avaient l'habitude de mettre en pratique lorsque ceux-ci loupaient leur train. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il s'agissait d'éviter de se faire rattraper donc d'éviter de se retrouver en viande hachée premier choix lorsque le train entrait en contact avec vous. Beaucoup plus tard, un membre de la même famille devrait éviter le même train à plusieurs reprises pour sauver ses amis ou rentrer chez lui. Bref, le beau Capitaine dut courir pour sauver sa propre vie et celle de son neveu en portant son neveu d'une mais et la valise du neveu de l'autre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il était dans le salon de sa soeur en compagnie de son beau-frère. Ils discutaient joyeusement de leurs semaines respectives. Sôsuke dut leur révéler qu'Ichigo avait eu beaucoup de soucis. Il se sentait un devoir de le leur annoncer. Ichigo était leur fils pas le sien même s'il aurait voulu avoir un tel enfant. Il était si charmant et tellement attirant. Ichigo avait un tel potentiel. Il s dit soudain qu'il devrait cesser de penser constamment à son jeune neveu. Ca tournait presque à l'obsession... Il devait se ressaisir sinon, il risquait de se perdre... Il devait penser à son plan et uniquement à son plan même si Ichigo en occupait un des rôles principaux...

-Sôsuke? Tu te sens bien? Tu as l'air ailleurs... lui demanda Masaki.

Sôsuke dut interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Il s'était tu aussi longtemps? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il était du genre à s'occuper des autres pendant que lui pensait pour eux et pas l'inverse comme ç'avait été le cas un instant plus tôt. Mais une fois de plus, Mazaki avait eu la gentillesse de le comprendre. Il espérait vivement qu'elle le comprendrait toujours aussi bien et le tirerait toujours de mauvais pas. Il en aurait certainement besoin. Il en aurait grandement besoin. Il avait besoin d'elle aussi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle avait toujours été là. Pour lui et uniquement pour lui... Enfin presque, depuis qu'Isshin avait pénétré dans leurs vies, rien n'avait été plus pareil entre elle et lui. Leurs rapports avaient alors été plus distants, comme si Masaki avait eu le désir de se détacher de lui. Ca l'avait blessé mais il avait du comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes quand elle le lui avait expliqué lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls après son mariage. Elle avait voulu s'émanciper et prendre sa propre vie en main. Puis elle l'avait pris dans ses bras chaleureusement. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait pas voulu le quitter non plus, il avait toujours été là pour elle. Et elle l'avait remercié du plus profond de son coeur. Il avait beaucoup apprécié son geste à elle. Il avait alors su qu'elle serait là pour lui. Elle lui réservait une grande partie de son coeur.

Isshin quant à lui, resta silencieux. Il préférait se taire lorsque Sôsuke et Masaki se parlaient. Il en apprenait beaucoup plus sur Sôsuke lorsqu'il parlait à sa soeur. Il se confiait à elle et uniquement à elle même s'il pensait que Kyôraku Shunsui en savait aussi long sur lui. Il se doutait aussi que le Capitaine de la Huitième Division était extraordinairement perspicace. Ses silences en disaient long, très long. Il était souvent songeur. Même s'il avait cette réputation de séducteur il était beaucoup plus que ça et on le respectait pour l'autre facette de sa personnalité. Pas pour ses fantaisies par rapport aux savait par contre que Sôsuke avait eu une vie très dure et qu'il essayait de la cacher derrière ce sourire charmeur. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade et pas une émotion authentique. C'était faux et on le remarquait lorsqu'on regardait l'homme droit dans les yeux. Isshin avait pu y voir cette zone d'ombre derrière les prunelles de son beau-frère.

-Et bien, il t'en arrive des choses... murmura Isshin.

Sôsuke sursauta presque. La voix de son meilleur ami s'était faite toute douce. Chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Il était plus du genre à exprimer ses émotions plus ouvertement. Mais il savait aussi qu'Isshin était plutôt sérieux. Il l'avait toujours été. Il cachait parfois son sérieux à faire froid dans le dos derrière des facéties qui lui étaient bien propres. C'était sa façon de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui... Je n'en peux plus. La semaine a été particulièrement longue.

Son beau-frère sourit avec sympathie.

-Je comprends, garder un enfant n'est pas une tâche facile du tout...

Sôsuke lui sourit franchement cette fois-ci. Le changement était spectaculaire. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus doux et beaucoup moins distant. Il était plus accessible, plus humain et certainement beaucoup plus charmant. Mais il conservait tout de même cette aura de danger et son charisme si particulier qui attirait beaucoup de gens.

Puis le petit Ichigo vint le voir. Il pleurait un peu. Il voulait que son oncle reste. Il avait passé une super semaine avec lui. Il posa sa main sur la sienne avec un air suppliant. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui.

-Reste...

Sa voix était douce et tremblait tellement. Il retenait vraiment ses sanglots. Il serait un homme fort plus tard, un véritable roc sur qui on pourrait compter...

-Tu sais, je dois retrouver les gens qui travaillent pour moi. Ils seront tristes si je les quittait... Tu sais... Mais je te promets qu'on se reverra, d'accord?

Le petit le regarda avec insistance.

-Mais moi je veux que tu restes...

Sôsuke soupira...

-Et ton papa? Et ta maman? Ils seront tristes, tu sais... Si moi je suis pas heureux ici. Et ils seront aussi tristes que mes gens soient tristes...

Le petit ne voulait pas encore céder...

-Mais...

Sôsuke grimaça.

-Ichigo, tu me reverras.

Et il baisa son front. Le petit céda alors...

Ichigo partit en courant dans sa chambre... Aizen le regarda sortir de la pièce avec un léger pincement au coeur. Il aurait voulu lui aussi le garder avec lui. Il aurait fait de lui un Shinigami exceptionnel.

Peu après, Sôsuke quitta la maison de sa soeur et il dut ouvrir un Senkaimon. Pour une raison inconnue, il avait le sentiment que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait Masaki vivante. Il la regarda avec insistance et photographia chaque parcelle de son corps pour la rendre immortelle dans son esprit et dans coeur. Il huma encore une fois son parfum délicat et toucha encore sa peau si douce. Masaki avait toujours été parfaite. Il entendit encore son rire mélodieux et l'imprima dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il desserra son étreinte et la quitta à regret. Il serra encore une fois la main d'Isshin et reteint la force de sa poigne. Il savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient en amis. Il regrettait presque de devoir bientôt utiliser son fils. Au bien sur pas ouvertement au début mais vers la fin de manière beaucoup plus flagrante...

Le soir même il revint à l'insu de tous dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Il passa encore une fois la main dans ses cheveux et imprima son parfum dans un coin de sa tête. Il portait le même que sa mère mais celui d'Ichigo était encore plus fort... Il était plus puissant et déjà très viril. Il prononça quelques mots. Il baisa encore une fois son front, et quitta la pièce sans mot dire, sans un regard pour l'enfant qui envahissait déjà son coeur et son âme... Le lendemain matin, l'enfant ne se souviendrait plus de son séjour à la Soul Society... Il ne se souviendrait plus qu'il avait un oncle, il croirait qu'il était allé à Paris avec ses parents...

Aizen se coucha un peu plus tard dans ses quartiers prvés et il ne put retenir son sourire diabolique.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Je voudrais d'abord vous remercier pour votre soutien et pour vos encouragements même s'ils étaient rares. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et même relu pour certains d'entre vous cette fanfiction. Ca m'a fait réellement plaisir. Je vous remerci pour vos story alerts, vos favorite story, vos author alerts, vos favorite authors pour d'autres... Et surtout pour vos reviews... Pour cela, je remercie **Cherry-Duck**, **Pantera-sama**,** Zorchide** (sans qui cette histoire n'aurait sans doute pas vu le jour), **fyekawai**, **Aeal**, **Himitsu04**, **Miare C. Nuvela**, **Kirua**, **vphunter** (pour qui je traduis à sa requête cette fanfiction en anglais), **luciole eteinte** et **Rebornx3**. Les reviews sont certainement ma principale source de motivation. Les reviews sont importantes pour un auteur... Même si on ne commente qu'une seule fois une fanfiction, c'est toujours important...

* * *

**Rebornx3**: Tu auras ta suite... Je peux d'ores et déjà te dire qu'elle se situera après l'Arc Arrancar. Je vais aussi mettre en scène les Fullbringers...^^


End file.
